Un amor complicado
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Es un Yaoi de Goten x Trunks ... se tarata que los dos están enamorados entre si pero siempre hay algo que les impide estar juntos, sobre todo por parte de Goten que sabe perfectamente que Trunks utiliza a sus parejas de usar y tirar...leer para saber mas
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí traigo otra historia que espero que os guste ... es Yaoi de Trunks y Goten que me gustan mucho como pareja ... la historia habrá celos desengaño un poco de todo ... se centrará mucho en esta pareja ... aunque mas adelante seberá que habrá alguien que está en contra de la relación de ellos ... perdonar por las faltas de ortografía y por favor enviarme comentarios para saber so os a gustado este primer capítulo ... bueno os dejo con el capítulo _

Los personajes pertenecen Akira toriyama y alguno es mío

Capítulo 1

Era un viernes por la mañana y Trunks de vente años estaba en segundo curso de la universidad, ese día estaba en el pasillo esperando su segunda clase del día con Marggi su ex novia que a la vez era su mejor amiga, hablaban siempre de todo tipo de cosas pero siempre acababan hablando de la persona que Trunks estaba enamorada desde que era un crío

-Trunks, yo creo que te debes lanzar … si no lo haces siempre te quedaras con las ganas

-piensas igual que mi padre Marggi

-tu padre acepta tu condición sexual

-si, asta mí me sorprendió cuando me dijo que me lanzara … pero la verdad es que tengo miedo de que Goten me rechace y lo pierda como amigo

-entiendo lo que quieres decir-dice Marggi y vio de lejos a Goten que venía corriendo

-Trunks-dijo Goten-hola Marggi

-hola Goten -dijo Trunks -te ocurre algo

-quería invitarte a casa este fin de semana -dijo Goten-es que mis padres se van estos dos días … y a mi no me apetece ir a casa de Satan … ya que Videl y mi sobrina Pan se quedarán en su casa y mi hermano Gohan este fin de semana estará en una reunión o algo a si … venga Trunks di que si, ya verás que nos lo pasaremos genial

-tú y yo solos en tu casa-dijo nervioso Trunks y Marggi le miro divertida

-claro … ya se lo que te pasa …-Trunks se puso pálido -lo que quieres es que traiga chicas verdad … pero lo siento desde que rompí hace dos meses con Pares me prometí que durante un tiempo nada de chicas

-Goten-dijo Marggi-tengo entendido por una amiga que va a tu misma clase que el lunes debes de entregar un trabajo de historia -Goten se puso pálido-no me digas que no lo has hecho

-Trunks, amigo, mi querido amigo de la infancia, me ayudaras hacer el trabajo … dime que si por favor … si me ayudas haré lo que tu quieres -dijo Goten estirando su brazo con la palma abierta, Trunks miró este geste y suspiró

-Trunks, venga, no le hagas esto al guapo de Goten-dijo Marggi con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo te ayudaré con el trabajo-apretando Trunks la mano de Goten

-y cuando acabes de ayudarle hacer el trabajo-dijo Marggi con una sonrisa picarona-ya sabes que pedirle de favor por la ayuda -Trunks la miró sonrojado-algo que deseas de él desde hace mucho

-a si, que cosa Trunks-dijo Goten sin entender-ya sabes que somos amigos desde niños Trunks, por que no me lo has pedido, yo te lo fuera dado -Marggi miró a Goten negando con la cabeza

-no la hagas caso Goten-dijo Trunks apenado -ya sabes que ella es mucho de la broma

-de acuerdo-dijo Goten- te espero en casa o si quieres vamos juntos

-no Goten, primero debo ir a casa y después ire a la tuya-dijo Trunks

-de acuerdo, nos vemos en mi casa-dijo Goten yéndose de lugar corriendo

-espero que aproveches que vais a estar solos durante casi tres días-dijo Marggi

-no deberías de haber dicho eso delante de él-dijo Trunks-menos mal que es ingenuo

-no entiendo tus gustos con los chicos-dijo Marggi-pero con las chicas, sabes elegir … siempre te he querido preguntar

-no te pienso responder-dijo Trunks marchándose dentro de la clase y Marggi le siguió

-pero ni siquiera sabes que pregunta te iba a decir-Marggi vio como Trunks se sentaba en su legar y le sacaba la lengua a Marggi-hombres, no hay que los comprenda

Las clases avanzaron con rapidez para la mayoría de los alumnos menos para Trunks que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, durante las horas de clase había decido declararse a su amigo de la infancia, su mejor amiga Marggi y su padre estaban de acuerdo, al pensar en su padre su expresión cambió al de confusión por que Trunks pensaba que si su padre se enterase que su hijo estaba enamorado de un chico no un chico cualquiera si no el hijo menor de Kakaroto lo mataría, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en casa y entró en ella, llegó a la cocina donde estaba su hermana Bra de catorce años y su padre

-no está mama?-preguntó Trunks

-mama se fue hacer unos recados-contestó Bra

-pasaré este fin de semana en la casa de Goten -dijo Trunks y su padre y su hermana lo miraron y los dos por sorpresa de Trunks con una sonrisa -es por que Goku y Chichi se van este fin de semana y el no quiere ir a la casa del Sr Satan … por eso me ha pedido que me quede en su casa … y también para ayudarle con un trabajo de historia

-pues entonces, aprovecha la oportunidad hermanito

-tu no eres mas fuerte que el mocoso pequeño de Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta y Trunks afirmó sin entender -pues utilízala

-papa sabes lo que me estás diciendo-gritó Trunks que Bra se tubo que tapar los oídos y Vegeta afirmó con la cabeza sin inmutarse-me estás pidiendo que abuse de él, en todos los sentidos

-el que no entiendes eres tú mocoso-dijo Vegeta seriamente-no si no le dices ese mocoso ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que existes

-yo opino igual que papa-dijo Bra-tienes que declararte Trunks o si no llegará el día en que no te puedas resistir y seguro que lo violaras-Bra sonrió -Trunks se te nota a leguas .. Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta que estás enamorado de Goten … bueno Goten no se ha dado cuenta por que vive en su mundo … y mama también, pero no quiere admitirlo por que desea que su único hijo le de nietos y creo que no acepta a las personas que les gusta estar con su mismo sexo

-que todo el mundo-dijo Trunks asustado-tanto se nota mi desesperación

-no es desesperación hermanito, es amor-dijo Bra levantándose para marcharse -me voy de compras … Trunks ya me contaras -y la chica se fue sin decir nada mas, Vegeta lo miró por un rato

-aprovecha que vais a estar solos, asta puede ser que él sienta lo mismo por ti -y sin mas se fue Vegeta, Trunks se quedó mirando el lugar por donde su padre salió asta que reaccionó

-debo irme-dijo el muchacho de pelo lila y sin mas salió por la ventana dirección montaña Paoz, Trunks llegó rápido y encontró en la puerta a Goku, Chichi y Goten

-hola Trunks-dijo Goten feliz

-Hola Trunks-dijo Goku de la misma actitud que su hijo

-Hola Trunks-dijo Chichi-me alegra que te quedes con Goten-mirando a su hijo de mala manera- por que si se quedase solo a saber lo que haría

-mama, tienes muy poca confianza en mi -dijo Goten aparentando estar enfadado

-yo también me alegro que te quedes con Goten-dijo Goku-ya que la última vez hizo de la suyas

-papa tu tampoco confías en mi … me habéis decepcionado los dos

-pues ya tienes dos problemas-dijo Chichi -bueno será mejor que nos vayamos … me alegra que también vallas ayudar a Goten en el trabajo de la universidad

-no es nada, tía Chichi -dijo Trunks apenado

-lo que no me gusta de este viaje es que no podré entrenar-dijo Goku con tristeza

-Goku, a primera hora de la mañana puedes hacer ejercicios de calentamiento-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa-y yo te puedo asegurar que contribuiré en eso

-por que no os marcháis ya-dijo Goten con algo de vergüenza -no me gusta escuchar ese tipo de conversaciones entre vosotros dos -los padres de Goten le miraron y después Chichi se acercó a su hijo y le abrazó y después hizo lo mismo con Trunks que para ella como para Goku era otro hijo

-que paséis un buen viaje-dijo Trunks

-gracias-dijo Goku subiéndose al coche y Chichi al lado suyo, Goku encendió el coche y al cabo de unos minutos el matrimonio desaparecieron por las montañas

-venga Trunks-dijo Goten-podemos estar toda la noche viendo películas, ya que mama preparado mucha comida para los dos

-Goten-dijo Trunks con seriedad-lo que vamos hacer es el trabajo tuyo de historia, y a si mañana y pasado podemos hacer lo que queramos

-Suena bien-dijo Goten entrando a la casa seguido por Trunks y después a la habitación de Goten -dormiremos juntos como cuando éramos pequeños Trunks -Trunks al escuchar esto bajó la cabeza para que Goten no viera su sonrojo

-será mejor que empecemos con el trabajo-Trunks dejó sus cosas a un lado de la habitación y cogió el portátil de Goten y lo encendió-de que es exactamente el trabajo de historia?

- de la España del siglo doce -dijo Goten con cara de aburrimiento y sentándose al lado de Trunks y a cercando su cara a la del chico de cabello lila para mirar la pantalla

-entonces eso es muy fácil -dijo Trunks como si nada, Goten en ese momento miró a Trunks de mientras que el chico buscaba en Internet, al cabo de un rato Trunks se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observando y se giró y miró a Goten que este en ese momento giró la cara para la pantalla del portátil, los dos estuvieron buscando información casi toda la noche, y como para Trunks era un trabajo bastante fácil lo acabaron solo faltaba imprimirlo, Goten estaba agotado y esa noche hacía calor por eso decidió quitarse la ropa y dormir en bóxer, de mientras el chico moreno se quitaba la ropa con normalidad pero para Trunks era a cámara lenta, el chico de cabellos lila miraba al otro chico con los ojos bien abiertos y su corazón latía a mil por hora, miraba su cuerpo parte por parte, asta que sintió sudores en su cuerpo y asta que notó que una parte inferior de su cuerpo comenzaba a despertarse

-_" como siga a si no aguantaré _ _y me lanzaré a él y no podré aguantarme … dios mío no puede quitarse la ropa con mas rapidez … dios santo tiene un cuerpo, lo que daría por hacerlo mío" _Trunks pensaba sin quitarle la mirada y lamiéndose el labio inferior, Trunks miró a la cara a Goten y se dio cuenta que no debe de pensar esas cosas si no que debe de haber hechos, el chico de cabello lila negó la cabeza con brusquedad y miró a Goten con seriedad-podrías quitarte la ropa con mas rapidez Goten-el chico moreno no sabía a que venía eso de que se quite la ropa con mas rapidez, pero a si lo hizo y se tumbó en la cama y Trunks se quitó su ropa con rapidez y se metió en un futón, pasaba las horas y para Trunks era la noche mas lenta de toda su vida, se levantó y miró a Goten como dormía, se arrodilló en el suelo y su cara la puso al lado de la de Goten, con su mano con mucha lentitud la posó en su cara y acarició con suavidad, su mano temblaba por tocar por primera vez el rostro de Goten, lentamente su mano bajó al cuello con lentitud, y después empezó acariciar el pecho de Goten, este al notar las caricias se movió y empezó a respirar con un poco de dificultad, a este hecho Trunks sonrió y bajó su mano asta el ombligo de Goten y bajó un poco mas asta que un movimiento del chico moreno hizo que Trunks parara de tocarle, Trunks miró la cara de Goten que aún seguía dormido y el chico de cabellos lilas se acercó lentamente a su rostro asta que sus labios se unió a los del otro chico, pero solo los tocó y con rapidez se apartó de los labios de Goten para tumbarse de nuevo y mirando al techo con una sonrisa y lentamente cerró los ojos y se durmió

El nuevo día llegó y los dos chicos estaban desayunando en silencio y Goten cuando acabó de desayunar miró a Trunks

-como decidiste en dejarte el pelo largo, Trunks?-el chico de cabellos lilas lo miró

-tú me dijiste que me quedaría bien-dijo Trunks como si nada

-ya recuerdo, fue cuando tu madre nos enseño hace un año a si una foto de M. Trunks cuando vino del futuro con la medicina para mi padre -dijo Goten feliz-tenía el pelo largo y yo supuse al ser tú y él la misma persona te quedaría bien, y a si ligarías mas con las chicas

-ah -dijo Trunks desilusionado-tendríamos que acabar el trabajo

-ya lo haré mañana-dijo Goten -me he apuntado que debo imprimirlo y eso es cinco minutos … sabes lo que podríamos hacer -Trunks le miró atentamente-ir al río y bañarnos, por que hace una calor que te asfixias

-sabes Goten, tienes razón-Trunks se levantó y se fue a la habitación y después de diez minutos bajó

-donde has ido

-fui a ponerme el bañador … por que conociéndote como te conozco, tú te lo pusiste antes y a mi no me dijiste nada

-por que no nos vamos -dijo Goten saliendo corriendo y parándose en la puerta de la entrada y miró a Trunks con diversión-tonto el último-y sin mas salió corriendo

-tramposo-gritó Trunks con una sonrisa y se fue corriendo detrás de él, Goten cuando llegó al río se quitó la ropa y se metió al agua y Trunks hizo lo mismo, los dos estuvieron a si durante una o dos horas, cuando llegaron a la casa comieron y después se pusieron a ver películas durante toda la tarde asta la hora de cenar, cuando acabaron de cenar los fueron a la habitación de Goten y Trunks cerró la puerta de la habitación y se le quedó mirando, lo miró de arriba abajo de mientras Goten estaba en el ordenador, Trunks se sonrojó por la ropa que llevaba puesta Goten que eran unos pantalones vaqueros un poco anchos y una camiseta con manga corta, el chico moreno se sintió observado y apagó el ordenador y miró a Trunks

-se nota que es sábado-dijo Goten -todo el mundo debe de estar en la discoteca- Goten se acercó a Trunks ya que le notó algo extraño por que respiraba con dificultad y veía que estaba sudando -Trunks te encuentras bien?-dijo con preocupación y Trunks no contestó que este hecho preocupó mas a Goten, que sin pensarlo puso el chico moreno la mano en la frente a Trunks para comprobar que no tenía fiebre-no noto que tengas fiebre … mi madre cuando era pequeño ponía su frente en la mía a si lo comprobaba mejor -y sin mas Goten puso su frente en la frente de Trunks, el chico de cabellos lilas al notar tan cerca de él a Goten no aguantó a mas y abrazo con todas su fuerzas a Goten que este se sorprendió por el cambió de actitud de su amigo- Trunks que te ocurre … - Goten no acabó de hablar por que los labios de Trunks se pusieron en los de él, el chico moreno intentó quitarse el abrazo de Trunks pero no pudo, asta que Goten tropezó y calló al suelo y encima de él Trunks, Goten no sabía que hacer asta que notó como Trunks se separaba de sus labios para empezar a besar su cuello y como el chico de cabello lila metía sus manos en el interior de la camiseta de Goten, en cambio este no sabía que hacer pero no sabía si era malo lo que estaba sintiendo por las caricias de Trunks, de repente el chico moreno empezó a tener mucho calor, y sin decir nada se quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta esto Trunks lo vio con una sonrisa, y sin mas el chico de cabello lila le volvió a besar y des seguida rompió el beso-Trunks … esto no creo que este bien-dijo Goten con la voz entre cortada y Trunks se acercó al oído de Goten

-por favor, Goten … no me rechaces-dijo Trunks con voz entrecortada y con súplica-solo necesito que me hagas tuyo al que sea solo una vez -Goten no dijo nada u el chico de cabellos lilas le volvió a besar pero esta vez fue correspondido por Goten, los dos en el beso pusieron mucha pasión asta que Trunks se separó y se quitó su camiseta -quieres que lo hagamos en el suelo o en la cama-Goten no contestó y lo volvió a besar levantándose del suelo y se dirigieron en la cama, donde Goten quedó otra vez debajo de Trunks, Goten no sabía lo que le pasaba pero si sabía que le gustaba los besos de Trunks y las caricias que le hacía, y en ese momento recordó lo que sintió cuando estaba dormido la noche anterior e hizo una sonrisa, Trunks estaba besando el pecho de Goten y acariciándolo con una mano y la otra mano la metió dentro del pantalón del chico de cabellera negra

-Trunks-dijo Goten con esfuerzo ya que Trunks le estaba dando mucho placer con su mano en su miembro -no se lo que tengo que hacer-el chico de cabellos lilas lo miró y le sonrió

-no te preocupes, solo déjate llevar -dijo Trunks y Goten le sonrió y de inmediato Trunks besó los labios de Goten con mucho placer y amor, entre besos y caricias de parte de los dos se quitaron la ropa quedando desnudos, Goten al estar tan excitado se puso encima de Trunks besándolo por todo el cuerpo asta llegar asta su ombligo y después volvió a besarlo con lujuria, Trunks se puso otra vez encima de Goten para dirigirse al miembro del chico moreno y sin pensarlo se lo introdujo en la boca haciendo movimientos, Goten gemía de placer asta que Trunks le volvió a besar en la boca con mucha pasión asta quedar los dos casi sin respiración, Trunks empezó a lamer el oído de Goten asta que empezó hablar en un susurro

-tus besos son los mejores que he probado -dijo Trunks y lamió otra vez su oreja haciendo estremecer de placer a goten-hazme tuyo ahora Goten, lo necesito, te necesito dentro de mi -Goten no dijo nada y se puso encima de Trunks este levantó sus piernas y Goten sin pensarlo se introdujo dentro de Trunks, el chico de cabellos lilas al sentir que Goten estaba dentro de él gritó de dolor, pero como Goten seguía con los movimientos, rápidamente el dolor que sentía cambió a placer, Trunks en ese momento se sentía que estaba en las nubes que ya podía morir por que su gran deseo ya se le había cumplido, Goten sintió el placer absoluto y los dos chicos llegaron al clímax, el chico moreno nada mas salirse del interior de Trunks cogió su ropa y se metió al lavabo, esto Trunks no sabía como interpretarlo y se levantó de la cama lentamente y se vistió, miró la cama y sonrió y de repente escuchó la puerta del baño cerrándose

-has hecho esto alguna vez-dijo Goten con seriedad, Trunks lo miró y se sorprendió por lo serio que estaba ya que nunca lo había visto de esa forma

-si-susurró Trunks

-te gustan los hombres … pero si yo te he visto con mujeres

-Goten yo soy bisexual -el chico abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa-me atraen los hombres y las mujeres, pero prefiero los hombres

-se lo que significa, no soy estúpido -dijo Goten serio-por que yo?

-Que!

-te lo volveré a preguntar -dijo Goten-por que decidiste que fuera yo

-Goten yo …

-no hace falta que me lo digas Trunks-dijo Goten con desprecio en su voz-tú siempre has tenido lo que has querido … entonces una mañana te levantaste y dijiste. Tengo ganas de revolcarme en la cama con mi mejor amigo de la infancia, aunque este hecho me cueste la gran amistad que teníamos

-eso no es a si Goten … yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti … pero siempre he tenido miedo a tu reacción

-no me digas tonterías Trunks, tú nunca has estado enamorado por eso las relaciones que te he conocido te han durado tan poco

-y sabes por que … por que no dejaba de pensar en ti y tampoco podía olvidarte

-Trunks digas lo que digas no te voy a creer … y de a partir de ahora nuestra amistad ha terminado -el chico de cabellos lila le miró con sorpresa y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas, antes de que Goten se diera cuenta Trunks cogió sus cosas y se fue para su casa, Goten al notar que Trunks se había ido se tumbó en la cama y unas lágrimas con lentitud resbalaba por su mejilla-por que me mientes Trunks … se perfectamente que para ti soy un capricho y no lo pienso consentir … ni siguieras sabes lo que es estar enamorado … lo peor de todo que sabes que me siento atraído hacia ti … solo espero que nunca sepas que estoy enamorado de ti o si no será mi perdición … y no pienso sufrir por ti

Trunks llegó a su casa en muy poco tiempo, al entrar dentro no quería hablar ni estar con nadie, subió rápidamente ala planta que estaba su cuarto, en el camino hacia su habitación encontró a su hermana Bra

-Trunks no te esperaba hoy aquí-dijo Bra entonces la chica vio la expresión de tristeza de su hermano mayor-a ocurrido algo con Goten

-necesito estar solo Bra-dijo Trunks metiéndose en su habitación y Bra hizo lo mismo

-cuéntame lo que pasó Trunks … Goten te rechazó-Trunks la miró con los ojos brillantes e intentando no llorar

-ese es el problema … no se bien lo que pasó … yo me lancé y le besé a lo primero no me correspondió pero luego si lo hizo-con una sonrisa de felicidad-sabes, lo hicimos, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida, y están …

-no quiero saberlo sabes-dijo Bra-entonces cual es el problema

-después de hacerlo-dijo Trunks con tristeza-cambió radicalmente diciéndome que soy un niño rico que todo lo que quiero y deseo lo consigo y después lo tiro como un trapo y que él no iba ha entrar en mi juego-Trunks ya no aguantó mas y se puso a llorar su hermana sabiendo que iba a llorar en cualquier momento lo abrazó -yo le hhe dicho que le quiero y él no me ha creído

-por una parte hermanito esto debe de hacerte feliz-Trunks se separó del abrazo de su hermana para mirarla seriamente-esto significa que a él le gustas que siente algo por ti, y sabiendo tu historial con las chicas y mira que no sabe el de los chicos, tiene miedo a que le hagas lo mismo

-eso no puede ser, tuviste de ver la expresión que tenía en su cara

-tu no aparentas a veces una cosa que no eres -dijo Bra y Trunks al no contestar la chica sonrió-lo que debes de hacer es demostrarle que está equivocado … pero debes darle tiempo

-gracias Bra … me has demostrado que eres una chica adulta

-yo siempre lo soy -dijo indignada Bra-bueno Trunks debo irme -Bra se fue de la habitación dejando Trunks solo, este se tumbó en la cama

-y si está enamorado de mi-sonrió -haré caso Bra … pero antes debo de darle algo de tiempo … si eso haré

Continuará …………………………

**MILK GOKU**


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí os traigoel segundo capitulo es algo largo y espero que os guste ... perdon por las faltas de ortografía _

Capitulo 2

Pasó casi dos semanas desde des de que Trunks y Goten discutieron, y estos dos no se dirigieron la palabra sobre todo el chico de pelo negro, Trunks a veces intentaba un acercamiento y el otro lo que hacía era ignorarlo, al chico de cabellos lilas esto le entristecía pero siempre tenía a su lado a su amiga Marggi, era miércoles y faltaba dos días para que las clases se acabaran y estos días eran de recuperación por eso Trunks y Marggi estaban en el patio de la universidad esperando que llegue la última hora por que el chico de cabellos lilas ayudaba al maestro de matemáticas hacer clases de recuperación para el examen

-odio las matemáticas-dijo Marrgi tumbada en el césped con cara de enfado

-a mi me gustan-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa sentado al lado de la chica-son entretenidas-Marggi al oír esto se levantó con rapidez indignada por el comentario de Trunks

-como que son divertidas … que sentido tiene encontrar el valor de x o de la y

-si encuentras el valor de x o de y puedes hacer grandes descubrimientos-Marggi miró a Trunks como si estuviera loco

-eres igual que el profesor de matemáticas

-a Gohan lo conozco desde hace muchos años

-por que pondrá esos exámenes tan difíciles …. -mirando con picardía a su amigo Marggi-y también es el hermano mayor de Goten … ya entiendo por que te llevas bien con la familia-Trunks la miró con seriedad-de acuerdo no seguiré hablando

-será mejor que vallamos a la clase -dijo Trunks mirando el reloj y levantándose

-si vamos-dijo Marggi haciendo lo mismo que Trunks-solo espero que el examen de mañana sea fácil … y lo mejor de todo ya no hay mas exámenes de recuperación

-pero si tu solo tenías este

-es que compadezco a mis compañeros

-si lo que tú digas-Trunks empezó a caminar y Marggi le siguió-sabes el lunes al no haber clases debo de ir a la empresa desde bien temprano

-Por eso eres el jefe, el presidente, y el Sr Brief

-lo peor de todo que se me jubila el jefe de construcción -dijo Trunks apenado -mi madre esta viendo candidatos, pero por ahora no a encontrado a nadie … solo espero que lo encuentre antes del lunes

-Goten no ha ayudado en eso a tu madre?-dijo Marggi, y Trunks la miró sin comprender-a Goten siempre le a gustado hacer esas cosas, podríais ofrecerle el puesto y a si lo tendrías mas cerca

-Goten es demasiado joven para ese puesto

-ah ya entendí-dijo con sarcasmo Marggi-como es joven no sirve

-no quise decir eso-dijo Trunks mirando la cara de enfado de Marggi-de acuerdo le diré a mi madre … además ella sabe lo capaz que es Goten … mejor la llamaré ahora

-a ver como me recompensas por ayudarte a encontrar tu nuevo empleado

-será mejor que nos demos prisa -Trunks empezó andar mas rápido con teléfono móvil en mano y Marggi le siguió con una sonrisa

En otro lugar de la Universidad específicamente en un aula estaban Gohan y Goten

-Goten deberías de quedarte -dijo Gohan con seriedad a su hermano-mañana es el examen y debes de aprobar

-si tú no pusieras esos exámenes tan difíciles seguro que aprobaría

-si no quieres estar en las clases le podías a ver pedido a Trunks que te ayude a estudiar

-no necesito la ayuda de Trunks para nada … me las se apañar solo

-por lo menos te pido que te quedes ha esta clase

-de acuerdo-dijo con desgana Goten sentándose en unas de las mesas de la primera fila -tienes muchos alumnos?

-ya sabes que nos obligatorias y por eso no vienen muchos … pero al ser mañana el examen ayer se llenó y seguro que hoy también se llenará la clase

-a si te das cuenta que tus exámenes son demasiado difíciles

-Goten puedo preguntarte algo'

-lo que quieras

-que te ha ocurrido con Trunks?-preguntó Gohan con preocupación y Goten le miró con seriedad

-nada importante

-a tenido que ocurrir algo importante, estas dos semanas has andado por la casa enfadado y aquí has estado esquivando a Trunks para no tener que hablar con él

-no ha pasado nada … es algo entre los dos

-Trunks te ha dicho algo que te ha molestado o otra cosa

-Gohan por que no me preguntas lo que me quieres preguntar -dijo Goten

-hola -dijo Marggi entrando por la puerta y con una sonrisa y en ese momento vio a Goten y se sentó a su lado

-Que-dijo Goten por que Marggi no le dejaba de mirar

-te ves diferente-Goten le miró sin entender y en ese momento Gohan se sentó en la mesa del profesor por que entraron a la clase los alumnos y entre ellos Trunks y este se sentó al lado de Marggi

-que quieres decir que me veo diferente-dijo Goten palpándose el cuerpo-me dices que es lo que tengo

- a simple vista no se ve … pero si te fijas se nota … pero como en estás semanas no has querido hablar conmigo … no se el por que … creo que ya se … seguro que es mal de amores

-mira Marggi-dijo Goten serio que ha la chica le sorprendió-si vas ha seguir por ese camino será mejor que no sigas, por que no me conoces estando yo enfadado y en serio -Goten miró a su hermano y se levantó-profesor-Gohan le miró-he recordado que tengo cosas que hacer

-pero Goten-dijo Gohan

-no te preocupes, tengo ha alguien que pueda darme clases -Goten cogió sus cosas y salió de la clase, el chico moreno salió de la Universidad lo mas rápido que pudo y cuando llegó a la puerta suspiró hondamente. Pero cual fue su sorpresa que se encontraba en frente de Gotem un chico alto unos cinco años mayor que él, con el pelo corto de color marrón y ojos azules, Goten al verlo sonrió de felicidad y se acercó a al chico -hola Jon … que te trae por aquí?

-al no tener que trabajar esta tarde me dije a mi mismo por que no hacer una visita a Goten

-me harías un favor

-claro lo que tú quieras por eso somos …-Jon no pudo acabar por que Goten le puso la mano en la boca para tapársela

-por favor aquí no -dijo Goten en un susurró y Jon afirmó con la cabeza y el chico moreno le quitó la mano de la boca-el favor que te quiero pedir es que me des clases de matemáticas

-pero tu hermano no es profesor de esta materia

-si lo que pasa es que -pensaba Goten -prefiero que me las des tú … claro si no te importa

-claro que no me importa … pero creo que me tendrás que dar algo a cambio

-no entiendo por que todo el mundo me dice que le de algo a cambio

-Goten era una broma … venga vamos a mi apartamento-dijo Jon marchándose a su coche donde se subió y Goten hizo lo mismo, Jon y Goten llegaron al apartamento de este, al entrar los dos se sentaron en el sofá -prefieres estudiar aquí en la sala o en mi cuarto

-mejor aquí-dijo Goten acercándose al chico castaño-pero seguramente acabaremos en tu habitación

-Goten no te gustaría quedarte a vivir conmigo

-Jon, ya te lo he dicho, no me siento preparado -dijo Goten apenado

-cuando vas hablar con tu familia-Goten le miró-sobre nosotros

-todos creen que rompimos Paris y yo hace dos meses

-y eso hace casi mas de un año-dijo Jon -y tú y yo estamos juntos hace seis meses

-es que, no se como van a reaccionar mi familia … se perfectamente que mi padre me apoyará al igual que Videl mi cuñada, pero mi hermano y mi madre no se como reaccionarían

-si de verdad te quieren te apoyarán -Goten sonrió y le dio a Jon un beso en los labios, en ese momento el móvil de Goten empezó a sonar y este lo cogió

-si-dijo Goten

_-Goten soy Bulma-_dijo la mujer en la otra línea

-Bulma que sorpresa …

-_te llamaba para ofrecerte un trabajo en la Corporación Capsula-_Goten al escuchar esto se quedó callado-_Goten sigues ahí _

_-_si, sigo aquí … lo que pasa es que me has sorprendido

-_mira te explico … el jefe de construcción se jubila el viernes , entonces ha pensado en ti … y cuando me lo ha dicho he estado de acuerdo con él … ya que te conozco desde niño y se que eres muy bueno en este ámbito ya que me has ayudado en casa muchas veces … se que a lo primero te costará … pero tendrá a una asistente que te ayudará en todo o si no como tienes la suficiente confianza con Trunks se lo preguntas a él … que me dices Goten … si lo tienes que pensar mañana me tienes que dar una respuesta por la mañana_

-acepto Bulma … me encantará trabajar en Corporación Capsula-dijo Goten con felicidad y Jon al escuchar el nombre de la empresa se sorprendió pero a la vez se preocupó

-_entonces el Viernes por la tarde cuando acabes las clase pásate por la empresa para firmar el contrato … cuando llegues a recepción pregunta por el Sr Tamaka que es el jefe de personal y él te explicará todo de acuerdo _

_-_muchas gracias Bulma por confiar en mi

-_a mi no me des las gracias, dáselas a Trunks … bueno te dejo, acuérdate el viernes por la tarde … adiós Goten-_Bulma cortó la comunicación, Goten con lentitud dejó el teléfono en cima de la mesa

-que te ocurre Goten-dijo Jon-te has puesto pálido

-no me ocurre nada … lo que pasa es que ya tengo trabajo … y en algo que me gusta

-me alegro mucho por ti … he oído que la Corporación Capsula es una gran empresa … y es muy difícil entrar ha trabajar en ese lugar

-de verdad!-dijo sorprendido Goten

-debes de tener cuidado … he oído hablar del presidente de esa empresa

-no te preocupes Jon … se defenderme … solo debes de confiar en mi

-yo confío Goten

-que tal si empezamos a estudiar matemáticas … necesito aprobar mañana -dijo Goten cambiando de tema pero a la vez intrigado por las cosas que se dice de Trunks-"_puede ser un jefe muy estricto … debe de ser eso "-_pensó Goten y suspiró-"_Trunks"-_el chico moreno miró a Jon

-voy hacer que saques como nota una matricula de honor -dijo Jon

-yo me conformo con un aprobado

-Goten siempre debes pensar que vas a conseguir lo mejor no lo mínimo

-Trunks siempre me dice, digo, me decía lo mismo -dijo Goten con algo de tristeza y esto Jon lo notó y puso una mano en su hombro

-tengo ganas de conocer a Trunks -dijo Jon y Goten le miró -se que es difícil de desenamorarte de alguien sobre todo si esta persona no tiene las mismas preferencias sexuales que tú … y por eso no puedes hacer nada debes de aceptar que a él le gusta las mujeres … tú mismo me has dicho que le has visto

-mejor estudiemos Jon -dijo Goten, el chico con pelo marrón lo miró y después los dos empezaron a estudiar, estuvieron a si durante tres y cuatro horas, Goten se dio cuenta que ya era oscuro -debo marcharme a casa Jon … te prometo que el sábado te recompensaré, ya que saldremos

-claro-dijo Jon acercándose a Goten dándole un beso en los labios a su chico y al cabo del rato se separaron y Goten se fue

El otro día llegó rápido y llegó la hora del examen, Goten como Marggi fueron los últimos en acabar el examen asta que sonó el timbre y los dos le dieron el examen a Gohan

-chicos esperaros un momento-dijo Gohan, Marggi y Goten se pararon y fueron a la mesa del profesor-si os esperáis un momento os digo la nota ahora mismo

-de veras-dijo Marggi-yo me espero

-por mi no hay problema -dijo Goten y los dos se sentaron en las mesas que había en frente de la mesa del profesor

-Goten -dijo Marggi y este la miró-enhorabuena por tu trabajo

-gracias-dijo Goten-pero a sido gracias a Trunks … iré luego a darle las gracias

-encima se echa todos los meritos -dijo Marggi indignada

-que quieres decir con eso

-pues … creo que he metido la pata

-dime de quien ha sido la idea

-yo le dije que pensara en ti para el trabajo … pero no te vallas a enfadar … él no pensó en ti por que ahora estáis enfadados solo por eso … pero cuando se lo dijo no lo pensó ni un minuto y llamó a su madre

-por que no me lo dijo el mismo … ayer nos vimos en la clase de matemáticas

-te tengo que recordar que te fuiste

-chicos ya los tengo corregidos-dijo Gohan y los dos se levantaron y se pusieron en frente de Gohan

-dime si he aprobado-dijo Marggi

-dime si he sacado matricula de honor-dijo Goten y su hermano y la chica le miraron sin entender

-te estás volviendo mas creído que Trunks … eso no será que tú y él …

-cállate Marggi -dijo Goten enfadado

-que Trunks y tú que, Goten-dijo Gohan

-hermano no la hagas caso a esta chica que no sabe pensar

-yo opino igual Gohan-dijo la voz de un chico en la puerta de la clase

-Trunks que haces aquí-dijo Marggi-no deberías de esta en la oficina

-no, me he tomado el día libre

-todos los jefes se cogen días libres como si nada … tienen una suerte -decía Marggi negando con la cabeza

-oye que eso no es verdad-dijo Trunks

-Al final Bulma tendrá razón-dijo Gohan y le dio el examen a Goten- enhorabuena hermanito me has sorprendido … no es matricula … pero a estado casi-Marggi miró el examen de Goten

-no me lo creo ha sacado un nueve-dijo Marggi-Gohan dame mi examen -Gohan la dio el examen y la chica lo miró-he sacado un ocho … no puede ser

-he sacado mas nota que tú -dijo Goten

-hermano has estudiado solo

-no -dijo Goten-me voy … debo decirle a Jon -los tres se miraron incrédulos luego miraron a Goten

-quien es Jon!-dijeron a la vez , Gohan, Marggi y Trunks

-mi chico-dijo Goten como si nada y rápidamente se marchó del lugar, dejando a tres personas confundidas

-habéis oído lo que oído yo-dijo Gohan, los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza-ese chico debe de ser muy inteligente

-nosotros nos vamos-dijo Marggi -vamos Trunks-este no dijo nada y se fue detrás de su amiga, los dos ya estaban fuera de la Universidad-Trunks puede ser que haya sido una broma … anima esa cara … mira el lado bueno, a partir del lunes Goten estará mas tiempo contigo

-me voy a casa -dijo Trunks con tristeza

-sábado salimos -dijo la chica -y no voy aceptar un no como respuesta-Trunks no dijo nada y se metió en el coche, Marggi miraba a su amigo asta que desapareció de su vista

El día pasó rápidamente y el día siguiente que era viernes por la tarde, Goten entró a la recepción de la Corporación Capsula donde en la entrada en una mesa había una chica rubia y esta chica al ver a Goten sonrió

-buenas tardes Goten-dijo la rubia-a visaré al Sr Brief que ha llegado

-n-dijo Goten- debes de llamar al Sr -pensando con los dedos en la barbilla y de repente se los quitó-Tamaka, el Sr Tamaka, vengo a

-como se me pudo olvidar, cuando llegó el Sr Brief me lo comentó … debes de subir a la tercera planta y la primera puerta

-gracias-dijo Goten dirigiéndose al ascensor, tocó el botón y espero un rato asta que se abrió la puerta, cuando se abrió Goten entró al interior del ascensor y apretó el número tres, Goten se apoyó en la pared asta que le sonó el teléfono, el chico moreno lo cogió-si

-_hola Goten, soy Jon_-dijo el chico por la otra línea y Goten sonrió-_como te ha ido_

-pero si acabo de llegar -las puertas del ascensor se abrió en la tercera planta y Goten salió

-_solo quería decirte que te leas bien todas las cláusulas del contrato _

-por que lo dices … además yo confío en la familia Brief

-_cariño, como puedes confiar en ellos si no los conoces _

-conozco a Bulma Brief y a su esposo … y son gente de confianza -dijo Goten y en ese momento un hobre de cuarenta y pico años se acercó al chico moreno

-usted es el señor Son Goten-el chico afirmó con la cabeza

-Jon te dejo voy a entrar

-_dentro de diez minutos de vuelvo a llamar, te amo_

_-_vale, y yo también-Goten colgó el teléfono y miró al señor que le estaba esperando y se acercó a él-señor yo soy Son Goten, siento mucho que me haya esperado

-no se preocupe, joven, yo soy Tamaka … pasemos a mi despacho, antes de firmar el contrato debería de revisarlo

-a si lo haré Sr Tamaka -dijo Goten entrando detrás del hombre al despacho, el hombre se sentó en su asiento y Goten se sentó al frente de él, el Sr Tamaka sacó una carpeta y de ahí sacó unos papeles que Goten supuso que era el contrato, el hombre los puso encima de la mesa para que Goten los leyera

-tómese el tiempo que quiera joven -Goten sin nada que decir empezó a revisar el contrato

En una sala de espera de esa misma planta estaba Trunks y Marggi tomando café

-me ha llamado el Sr Tamaka y me ha dicho que Goten está aquí-dijo Trunks

-entonces me iré -dijo Marggi algo enfadada

-no me digas que estás enfadada por lo que te dije

-pues claro que si-gritó Marggi pero en seguida se tranquilizó-Trunks no te das cuenta que no es justo para él

-es lo mejor-dijo el chico de pelo lila como si nada-a si no pasará tiempo con su novio

-esa cláusula no es justa … me has decepcionado … y si tu madre se entera se enfadará … y el Sr Tamaka lo ha puesto por que tú eres su jefe

-tampoco es para tanto … lo único que tiene que hacer es estar en esta empresa un año y medio …

-y si por casualidad encontrase otro empleo mejor, no puede irse

-claro que no … tendría que pagar a Corporación Capsula muchísimo dinero, el mismo dinero que no tiene

-sabes, me arrepiento de haberte dicho que contrataras a Goten

-esta cláusula no se me ocurrió asta ayer por la noche

-claro por que te pusiste celoso de que este con otro hombre que no seas tú … lo único que vas a conseguir es que te odie

-no seas tan drástica Marggi

-me voy -la chica se levantó y empezó a salir del lugar seguida de Trunks

-pero mañana saldremos -dijo Trunks y la chica lo miró

-si-Marggi apretó el botón del ascensor y a su lado estaba Trunks y en ese momento de la oficina salió el Sr Tamaka y Goten con apretón de manos

-muchacho te llevaré-dijo Tamaka pero vio a Trunks-Hola Sr Brief

-hola Sr Tamaka-dijo Trunks -no hace falta que al Sr Goten le acompañe a ningún lado yo mismo lo haré

-de acuerdo Sr Brief-dijo Tamaka-Sr Goten le dejo en buenas manos y él es

-no hace falta presentaciones-al ver la cara de confusión del hombre continuó-él y yo no conocemos desde hace muchos años, verdad que si, Sr Brief

-bueno pues os dejo-y el Sr Tamaka se fue a su despacho

-a veces eres muy desagradable Goten-dijo Marggi

-seguro lo copie de ti -en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Goten-disculparme -el chico moreno apretó el botón y se puso hablar-Jon eres tú?

-_si soy yo_-dijo Jon por el otro lado del teléfono-_como te fue, amor _

_-_bien, sabes tengo ganas de verte-los dos que escuchaban la conversación se asombraron y Trunks se enfadó -es una pena que no pueda verte asta el sábado

-_si tienes razón, ya sabes que me debes una noche entretenida_

-si lo se, esa noche seré todo tuyo … oye Jon-Goten miró a Trunks y a Marggi que esta tenía una sonrisa picarona-te dejo

-_te amo Goten_

_-_y yo a ti Jon-Goten colgó el teléfono y lo guardó-cuando quieras me enseñas la empresa Sr Brief … tengo algo de prisa

-a si y con quien has quedado

-con mi padre Marggi y quien me ha llamado no era mi padre

-me lo he imaginado-dijo Marggi

-no se por que me llamas Sr Brief, Goten, nos conocemos desde niños

-desde hoy para mi eres el Sr Brief te guste o no te guste -dijo con seriedad Goten-solo nos vamos a ver aquí por eso te llamaré a si

-no entiendo el por que-dijo Trunks

-y yo te recuerdo que tú lo estropeaste la amistad que teníamos-dijo Goten entrando al ascensor seguido de Marggi, Trunks se quedó un momento fuera estático pero de seguida reaccionó y entro al ascensor

-yo me voy-dijo Marggi algo nerviosa-como hay tanta tensión aquí pues prefiero irme … además eso me pone nerviosa-el ascensor se abrió-adiós chicos-y ninguno saludó-no me digáis adiós que es malo-y en ese momento que las puerta del ascensor se cerraba los dos chicos levantaron los brazos para decir a Marggi adiós -el ascensor al fin llegó a la última planta y los dos chicos salieron, Trunks caminó asta el interior del lugar donde había una oficina que después de tocar la puerta entró, Trunks iba a presentar a su acompañante a señor que había dentro pero cual fue su sorpresa que Goten aún estaba fuera mirando el lugar como un niño pequeño, esto hizo que Trunks sonriera, también vio como una chica de cabellos negros se acercó a Goten

-Sr Tamuda -dijo Trunks mirando al hombre y este se acercó a Trunks- ve al chico que está allí fuera con July -el hombre asintió con la cabeza -pues él tomará su lugar … es el Sr Goten

-es muy joven-dijo Tamuda

-si lo es … pero mi madre como yo lo conocemos desde que era un niño … y te puedo asegurar que es muy responsable en su trabajo

-y se ve que se hará muy responsable de su asistente -dijo el hombre

-a él le gusta llevarse bien con todo el mundo-dijo Trunks y en ese momento a la oficina entró Goten con la chica

-Goten eres un chico muy joven y muy atractivo-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-July-dijo Tamuda

-no se preocupe señor, estoy algo acostumbrado -dijo Goten con una sonrisa -mi nombre es Son Goten y el suyo

-soy Tamuda

-él es mi jefe, Goten-dijo July-parece serio … pero en el fondo no están serio

-July-dijo Trunks y la chica se asustó ya que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico con pelo violeta-te voy a presentar quien será tu nuevo jefe a partir del lunes-July miró a Goten y este sonrió-como puedes ver lo tienes en frente, su nombre como pude escuchar ya lo sabes, pero a partir del lunes lo tratarás como el jefe tuyo que será

-claro que si Sr Brief -dijo la chica algo apenada

-no te preocupes July-dijo Goten-me puedes llamar por mi nombre, nada de señor ni nada, soy algo joven

-a si y que edad tienes -dijo la chica con una sonrisa y mirando a Goten

-diecinueve

-eres mas joven que yo, Goten-dijo July-pero no por mucho … yo tengo veinticinco … no tengo novio, ni casada y ni hijos … y tú tienes alguna chica por algún lado

-July-dijeron a la vez Trunks y Tamuda

-pero si no he dicho nada mala-dijo la chica con cara de inocencia-además Trunks yo te pregunté lo mismo y mira que me jugaba l puesto … y ahí descubrí que podíamos ser amigos -miró otra vez a Goten-que tienes novia si o no

-no tengo novia-dijo Goten algo avergonzado

-tengo que admitir que tus padres hicieron un buen trabajo … y asta yo podría tener posibilidad-dijo July con algo de esperanzas

-lo siento July pero no eres de mi agrado-dijo Goten-pero podemos ser amigos

-me conformo con eso … por eso mañana saldremos juntos para bailar

-lo siento July pero …

-nada de peros Goten, ahora mismo me has roto el corazón y por eso me debes de compensar en salir mañana a bailar

-de acuerdo, no te importa que nos acompañe alguien?

-no, voy a ligar mas que esa persona -dijo July

-mira te doy la dirección y nos vemos en el lugar-empezó a escribir en un papel y cuando acabó se lo dio a la chica-toma, a la once y media

--tienes un buen trasero Goten, no te lo habían dicho nunca-dijo July

-no te contestaré

-me llevaré a la secretaria de Trunks -dijo July-es una chica muy maja, tiene veintidós años, y ya se a liado con Trunks .. Empezó a trabajar aquí hace unos seis meses

-mejor no vamos de aquí-dijo Trunks y salió de la oficina seguido por Goten, cuando llegó el ascensor se metieron dentro y Trunks se puso en unas de las esquinas apoyando se cabeza en la pared y Goten se apoyó en la pared mirando el techo-te enseñare

-ya conozco tu despacho

-pero las salas de juntas no

-seguro que ha July no le importará mostrármelas el lunes

-seguro que no-dijo Trunks sin quitar la vista de Goten -July es una buena chica, puedes confiar en ella-Goten le miró

-por que lo dices-dijo Goten mirando a Trunks con seriedad-es que ya te has liado con ella … no te creas que lo voy hacer yo

-Goten no entiendo por que tienes esta actitud conmigo-dijo Trunks, Goten miró la pantalla que indicaba el piso al que iban

-asta el lunes Sr Brief -Trunks sin pensarlo le dio al stop del ascensor y este se paró al instante

-quiero que me digas que es lo que te pasa conmigo-dijo Trunks

-no es de tu interés-dijo Goten acercándose a Trunks por que ahí estaba los números para que el ascensor continuara-además ya te lo dije en mi casa … yo no soy ningún capricho tuyo ni el de nadie

-entonces por que me mentiste-dijo Trunks y Goten le miró sin entender-dijiste que habías roto con Paris hace dos meses y resulta que tienes un novio

-con Paris rompí hace un año y medio y lo de mi pareja no te importa

-y por que cuando estuviste conmigo hiciste que no sabías

-por que no me sentía preparado para que nadie lo supiera -dijo Goten

-y por que el otro día soltaste que tenías novio delante de tu hermano y de mi

-tú opinión -Goten intentaba no mirar a la cara específicamente a sus ojos -ahora mismo no me importa … y la de mi hermano algún día lo tendría que saber … y por mis padres no te preocupes que mañana se lo diré o hoy mismo … ahora quiero irme

-no entiendo por que me odias-dijo Trunks con tristeza y esto Goten lo notó y al verlo a si se le rompía el corazón pero tenía que seguir de esta actitud por dos razones, la primera tenía un novio y no podía volver a traicionarle y segundo conocía demasiado bien a Trunks, y ha este chico lo conocía sobre todo la forma que trataba a sus conquista las usabas y después las tiraba a la basura como si no valieran nada, pero lo que mas dolía a Goten es que Trunks valla usado su amistad para acostarse con él solo por capricho y sin importarle nada mas que él mismo, con estos pensamientos Goten

Se enfadó y tocó la tecla para que el ascensor continuara, el ascensor abrió las puertas y el chico de cabellos negros salió del lugar sin decir adiós y las puertas se volvieron a cerrar y Trunks tocó el número de la última planta, durante el trayecto el chico miraba al suelo con una gran tristeza asta que escuchó que la puertas se abrían y se fue a su gran despacho, miró a su secretaria-Anni no quiero ninguna llamada ni visita en lo que queda de tarde -la chica no pudo decir nada por que Trunks se metió en la oficina, al cerrar la oficina el chico de cabellos lilas cerró con llave, poco a poco se deslizó por la puerta asta quedar sentado en el suelo con las rodilla en su cara, a Trunks sin darse cuenta se le caían las lágrimas -sigo sin entender por que actúas a si conmigo … puede ser por que ese tío que está contigo te diga cosas que no son … no encuentro otra explicación

Goten llegó a la montaña Paoz y fue a su habitación y se puso su traje de entrenamiento, después se donde estaba su padre entrenando y se puso a entrenar con él, cuando paso una o dos horas ya era de noche y padre e hijo se fueron a su casa para descansar y sobre todo cenar, cuando llegaron la cena ya estaba puesta y los dos se sentaron en la mesa y cuando Chichi sirvió la comida empezaron a comer, cuando acabaron Goku ayudó a su esposa a recoger la mesa y a limpiar los plato, una vez que acabaron Goku y Chichi se extrañaron que Goten siguiera en la mesa sin haberse movido

-Goten te encuentras bien?-preguntó Chichi con preocupación y sentándose en la mesa al lado de su hijo menor

-papa-dijo Goten-siéntate, tengo algo que deciros a los dos -el matrimonio se miraron y Goku se sentó al otro lado de su hijo, que a si Goten quedaba en medio de sus padres

-Goten -dijo Goku-di lo que tengas que decir, no es normal que estés tan serio

-lo diré sin rodeos, y espero que lo aceptéis, y Gohan mas o menos lo sabe ya-Goten hizo un gran suspiro-hace un año mas o menos que descubrí que me gustaban los hombres … por ese motivo Pares y yo decidimos dejar la relación que teníamos-los dos padres se miraron-lo descubrí por que vi al chico que siempre he estado enamorado con una chica, me dolió tanto

-fue la temporada que no salías de tu habitación-dijo Chichi en un susurro

-si-dijo Goten-yo ha este chico lo conocía desde que éramos niños, pero no le podía decir mis sentimientos hacia él

-por que-dijo Goku

-por que si le decía nuestra amistad de tantos años se iría al garete -Goku y Chichi se miraron con una sonrisa sabiendo a quien se refería- a lo primero pensé que estaba confundido, pero no era a si, un día conocí a un chico y quería demostrarme a mi mismo si eso era confusión entonces me enrollé con ese chico y me di cuenta que a mi me gusta solo los chicos, al cabo del tiempo conocí a mas chicos y también me enrollaba con ellos … entiendo que no lo aceptáis -Goten se levantó para marcharse

-ese chico es Trunks-dijo Chichi y su hijo la miró y afirmó algo sonrojado-creo que hacéis una gran pareja

-yo opino igual-dijo Goku y Goten les miraba sin entender

-mas vale bueno conocido que malo por conocer-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa y levantándose de la mesa-quien lo diría Bulma y yo familia

-lo que tendrías que hacer es decírselo a Trunks-dijo Goku levantándose y al ver la mirada de su hijo prosiguió-si se lo dijeras te diría que si

-hijo nunca te has dado cuenta la forma en que te mira-Goten negó con la cabeza y Chichi junto sus manos en el pecho agarradas-te mira con tanto amor-poniéndose seria-haber si tu padre aprende de Trunks-Goten en ese momento decidió ir a su habitación para dormir un poco

-Chichi no estamos hablando de mi si no de Trunks y Goten-dijo Goku y miró en dirección donde debería estar Goten pero no estaba-donde está Goten

-no lo se-dijo Chichi-ni si quiera me dado cuenta

-entonces me iré a dormir -dijo Goku y Chichi afirmó con la cabeza y los dos se fueron a dormir

El día llegó con rapidez y Goten se levantó bastante animado, lo primero que hizo es meterse a la ducha y después de vestirse se dirigió a la planta baja con una sonrisa, donde vio a su madre y a su padre en la cocina, ya que su madre intentaba que su padre la ayudase hacer el desayuno

-buenos días hijo-dijeron a la ves Goku y Chichi

-buenos días a los dos-dijo Goten sentándose en la mesa y mirando a sus padres pero su mente estaba en otro sitio -_"y si le fuera dicho a Trunks lo que sentía ahora podríamos estar juntos … bueno mis padres dicen que él me mira con ojos de enamorado, pero si se lo fuera dicho, no estría con Jon, a él le quiero mucho, pero no estoy enamorado de él, tengo que hablar con Trunks y después hablaré con Jon, la verdad estando con Jon me estoy engañando a mi y también a él, no puedo seguir con él, pero hoy no claro está, debe de ser mañana o pasado-_Goten hizo un gran suspiro-_"Trunks si supieras lo que siento por ti "_-Goten estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba los llamados de sus padres

-Goten te ocurre algo-Gritó Chichi y su hijo la miró

-pasa algo mama

-te estábamos llamando desde hace un buen rato y tú no contestabas-dijo Chichi

-lo siento mucho-dijo Goten

-no te preocupes hijo -dijo Goku-solo queríamos decirte que el desayuno ya esta listo

-gracias-dijo Goten-tiene buena pinta-y sin mas el chico de cabellos negros empezó a comer y después sus padres, la mañana como casi todo el día no paso nada asta que llegó las once de la noche que Goten se cambió de ropa que era unos vaqueros con un agujero que otro y una camisa blanca con solo dos botones abrochados cuando estuvo listo salió de su casa y se fue a la ciudad al lugar indicado donde se encontró con su novio a los pocos minutos se encontró con July

-Hola Goten-dijo July y miró al chico que estaba agarrando la mano a Goten

-mira July te presento a Jon mi novio-dijo Goten con una sonrisa, July al sentir que era su novio abrió la boca asta al cabo de unos segundos la cerró

-encantada de conocerte Jon

-lo mismo digo July-dijo Jon-deberíamos entrar-Goten y July no dijeron nada y le siguieron y los tres se pusieron en la barra

-July, no dijiste que ibas a venir acompañada-dijo Goten

-si, lo que pasa es que Anni es muy vergonzosa … la verdad a última hora me dijo que tenía un compromiso importante

-valla -dijo Jon- tu amiga es vergonzosa?

-pues si-dijo July-le presento chicos y se muere de los nervios … pero con el Sr Brief no fue nada vergonzosa

-el Sr Brief-dijo Jon

-parece a simple vista serio pero cuando lo conoces te puedo asegurar que no lo es -dijo July-oye que no os siente mal, pero este lugar

-no te preocupes puedes ligar con heterosexuales … aquí hay de todo, solo tienes que preguntar-dijo Goten

-y ese chico de hay tan guapo-dijo July-creéis que tengo posibilidades

-solo tienes que intentarlo-dijo Goten, y sin mas July se fue-Jon me puedes decir que sabes del Sr Brief?

-se que es el dueño de una gran empresa y que tu trabajas para esta empresa … lo que pasa es que donde pone el ojo pone la bala

-que quieres decir con eso

-el es un chico que le gusta las chicas y los chicos … pero cuando se fija en una persona en especifica asta que no la consigue no para … pero con los chicos solo pueden ser, con pelo negro ojos negros, solo con estas características, Goten por eso no me gusta que trabajes para él, el es el típico chico que lo ha tenido todo, es arrogante prepotente-Goten escuchaba lo que le decía Jon y sabía perfectamente como era la forma de ser de Trunks pero no le hacía gracia que se lo dijeran en esa libertad y sobre todo sin conocerlo

-Jon -dijo Goten-no deberías de hablar de él de esa forma ni siquiera lo conoces

-si lo conozco -dijo Jon y Goten lo miraba sin entender -él y yo hace unos seis o siete meses nos acostamos

-Que!-dijo Goten sorprendido

-por que no vamos ha bailar-dijo Jon para cambiar de tema, el chico agarró la mano de Goten y se lo llevó a la pista de baile, en otro lugar de la discoteca que se podía ver perfectamente la pista de baile se encontraba Trunks y Marggi

-esta balada están romántica-dijo Marggi y miró a Trunks-venga anímate … como puedes ver hay muchos chicos y chicas-Marggi miró a la pista de baile y vio a Goten y a Jon -Dios mío, si los buscamos no los encontramos

-de quien estás hablando -mirándo la pista asta que vio a Goten con su acompañante y en ese momento escuchó una voz de chica conocida

-también os vais quedado sorprendidos

-July!-dijo Trunks

-no me digas que lo sabías-dijo enfadada July-sabes el ridículo que hecho esta tarde-Trunks no sabía que decir-es igual he conocido a un chico que me ha metido la lengua asta el fondo de la garganta -miró a Marggi-hola Marggi

-hola July … con que has estado con un tío que te ha metido …

-queréis parar las dos -dijo Trunks

-lo que me dice Goten es que en este lugar hay heterosexuales -dijo July sentándose al lado de Trunks-y a los únicos que veo es a vosotros dos … a lo primero pensaba que ese tío lo era, pero luego cuando acabado conmigo aparecido otro tío y empezado a enrollarse con él

-eso se llama bisexuales -dijo Marggi

-ya lo se-dijo July-esos son unos viciosos, les gusta las dos cosas

-yo conozco a uno que si que lo es-dijo Marggi y Trunks la miró de mala gana -la canción ya acabó es tan bonita

-Goten, Jon-gritó July y Trunks y Marggi se taparon las orejas-estoy aquí-y Goten y su acompañante se acercaron donde estaba July, cual fue la sorpresa de Goten cuando vio en ese lugar a Trunks y a Marggi

-Goten no vas a presentarnos-dijo Marggi-entonces Marggi y Goten se dieron cuenta de la forma que se miraban Jon y Trunks

-si claro-dijo Goten-Marggi el es Jon, mi novio

-en cantado Marggi-dijo Jon-al Sr Brief no hace falta que me lo presentes, amor

-pero no quieres saber su nombre-dijo Goten

-él no necesita saber cual es mi nombre -dijo Trunks

-eres muy arrogante-dijo Jon-normal que esa persona que me contaste hace un tiempo no te haga caso

-eso es mi problema-dijo Trunks

-pero que es lo que pasa con vosotros dos-dijo Marggi, ninguno dijo nada y en ese momento sonó un móvil , que era el de Jon, que este se apartó del grupo para poder hablar

-Trunks dime de que conoces a Jon-dijo Goten

-él nunca te hablado de sus ligues-dijo Trunks, July iba a decir algo pero fue callada por Marggi-ni tu le hablas de las personas que conoces

-claro que le hablado de ti-dijo Goten y Trunks se sorprendió y sonrió- pero cuando le hablo de ti le digo por tu nombre … por Trunks

-se llama Trunks-dijo Jon que había acabado de hablar por teléfono -el amigo tuyo … por que no me dijiste que era la misma persona … aunque no lo debes de conocer muy bien, el que yo conozco no se parece al que tu me cuentas

-por que el Trunks que tu me dices no es como tu crees-dijo sin pensar Goten-Jon entiende que a él lo conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, no solo a él también a su familia

-ya entiendo-dijo Jon -Goten me tengo que ir, mañana a primera hora tengo una reunión y tengo que coger el avión … asta el lunes no nos veremos

- de acuerdo-dijo Goten y Jon le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se fue y Goten se sentó en una de las esquinas del sofá de donde estaban todos

-la verdad es que a mi no me gustaría que mi novio defendiera a su amigo antes que a mi-dijo July

-por que no nos vamos a bailar-dijo Marggi agarrando la mano de July

-van a pensar que somos lesbianas -dijo July

-si no me haces nada raro no lo pensarán-dijo Marggi arrastrando a July a la pista

-siento que hayas discutido con tu novio-dijo Trunks

-si tu no fueras tan arrogante y superficial y muchas mas cosas no tendría que discutir por tu culpa -dijo Goten

-Goten, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, yo no soy a si

-Trunks si que lo eres … tú siempre has pensado que eras el mejor en todo, no sabes perder y quieres tener todo y después te deshaces de esas cosas que has querido como si no valieran nada

-si de veras piensas eso de mi, me decepcionas Goten-dijo Trunks enfadado y levantándose

-si lo pienso

-entonces de a partir de ahora como si no nos conociéramos-Trunks se marchó del lugar y Goten se quedó solo mirando un punto fijo de la pista de baile y de repente empezó a llorar, pasó unos minutos y se quitó las lágrimas

-será mejor que me valla -susurró Goten, entonces vio a Trunks en la pista de baile con un chico moreno, esto a Goten le dio mucha rabia y en ningún momento les quitó la vista de baile y en ese momento llegaron July y Marggi y miraron donde miraba Goten, July se sorprendió que Trunks bailara con un hombre y después miró a Goten y se entristeció por la tristeza que tenía Goten, y la chica también vio como el chico moreno le caían lagrimas no entendía el por que volvió a mirar a donde miraba Goten y es ahí donde lo entendió, Trunks estaba besándose con lujuria a un chico en la pista de baile, cuando el chico de cabello lila acabó de besar al chico miró al lugar donde estaban sentados antes y miró sobre todo a Goten y de repente Trunks se separó de ese chico y se fue de ese lugar, July se dio cuenta que Marggi se levantó del lugar y se fue por donde había desaparecido Trunks, July miró a Goten y se acercó al chico

-Goten -dijo July-va monos-el chico no dijo nada y se levantó y July se fue detrás de él, cuando salieron de la discoteca -yo no vivo muy lejos de aquí … puedes quedarte en mi casa … además mañana es domingo

-gracias-dijo Goten

-si quieres a una amiga con quien hablar … puedes hacerlo conmigo -Goten sonrió y July le copió el gesto

Continuará ……………………………….

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo que lo hice del tirón ... gracias por los comentarios recibidos y espero recibir mas _

_Que paséis un grandísimo día _

**MILK GOKU **


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquí os traigo otro capítulo que espero que os guste ... perdonar por las faltas de ortografía _

Capitulo 3

Trunks después de ver la expresión de tristeza de Goten se fue corriendo de la pista asta llegar a unas zonas privadas de la discoteca que en ese lugar no solía haber mucha gente, Trunks se paró y se apoyó en la pared con la cabeza y empezó a llorar, de repente sintió una mano fina en su hombro

-déjame solo Marggi-dijo Trunks

-no lo voy hacer … Trunks dime que ha pasado … si me lo cuentas te sentirás mejor y yo podré darte algún consejo

-es eso Marggi que no paso nada

-y por que besaste a ese chico en la pista?

-por que quería darle la razón a Goten … él me dijo que utilizo a la gente que las uso y después las tiro … solo quería darle la razón

-la verdad es que yo también le doy la razón … Trunks cuanto te ha durado tus ligues … hablo de todos en general de chicos y chicas-al no recibir respuesta Marggi ella prosiguió-solo te han durado como mucho una semana y por que ella es buena en la cama o él es bueno en la cama … nunca te has puesto a conocer a la persona que has metido en la cama

-para que conocerlas, si no he logrado enamorarme de ninguna de estas personas … y con apersona que mas e durado a sido contigo

-por que no intentas cambiar -dijo Marggi-no se, tu eres un chico atractivo, sedúcelo, él siente algo por ti … o si no, no fuera reaccionado como lo ha hecho

-eso es lo que mas me ha dolido- dijo Trunks girándose y miró a Marggi-no me gustó verlo llorar, solo por mi estupidez

-Trunks hazme caso … quien lo sigue lo consigue … pero demuéstrale que no eres lo que piensa

-tienes razón … le voy a demostrar que yo soy mejor que Jon

-hablando de ese tipo … de que lo conoces

-estuve con él durante un mes … ya se lo que vas ha decir que es raro pero solo lo veía los sábados y algún domingo

-nunca le mencionaste a Goten

-no, como nunca le mencione mi nombre

-y cuando fue eso

-cinco o cinco meses y medio … lo tengo apuntado en mi agenda de mi ordenador personal y tiene una clave nadie puede acceder

-eres muy raro-dijo Marggi- será mejor que nos vallamos

-si -dijo Trunks y los dos salieron del lugar para irse cada uno a su casa

July y Goten estaban en la casa de la primera, y esta sacó algo de beber

-creo que el lunes me van a despedir … aunque nunca me fuera imaginado que Trunks es …

-él es bisexual -dijo Goten cortando a la chica

-ahora si que estoy despedida … he dicho que los bisexuales son unos viciosos -July miró a Goten que seguía triste-me vas a decir que te pasa

-como sabes Trunks y yo éramos amigos de la infancia

-erais, que quieres decir con eso

-hace dos semanas él y yo nos acostamos juntos -July se sorprendió-y de a partir de ese día ya no somos amigos

-quien rompió la amistad … pero hay muchos hombres y mujeres que son amigos de toda la vida se acuestan y hacen que no ha pasado nada

-fui yo … solo por que conozco a Trunks … él es el típico tío que se acuesta con alguien y luego no quiere saber nada de esa persona … yo siempre he estado enamorado de él

-y sigues enamorado-dijo July con una sonrisa

-desgraciadamente si-dijo Goten con los ojos brillantes-yo daría mi vida por él … pero no puedo estar con él por que se que me va hacer daño, se que soy un capricho

-yo creo que no lo eres-dijo July-en la discoteca cuando besó a ese tipo te miró y vi en su mirada arrepentimiento por haberlo hecho y sobre todo dolor por haberte hecho llorar … yo creo que deberías de hablar con él de este asunto tranquilamente

-él no puede querer a nadie-susurró Goten

-no digas eso … yo conozco a Trunks y se perfectamente que cuando estima a alguien

-él no quiere saber nada de mi-dijo Goten sin poder aguantarse las ganas de llorar-lo he fastidiado todo … me duele tanto que no quiera hablar conmigo

-si insistes hablará … otra cosa de que se conocen Jon y Trunks

-Jon me dijo que se acostaron

-y por eso no le soporta a Trunks … a lo mejor estuvieron mas tiempo

-Jon no suele mentirme

-y te dijo cuando fue

-hace seis o siete meses me dijo y que no se acordaba bien … un momento yo empecé a salir con Jon hace seis meses y una semana y tres días

-silo tienes calculado

-lo digo por que si ellos se liaron hace seis meses Jon

-Te hizo los cuerno … y si fue hace siete no te los hizo … y como vas a saber eso

-Trunks

-crees que Trunks te lo va ha decir

-no se lo voy a preguntar a él … si no lo miraré en su ordenador personal se lo lleva a todas partes

-espera, Trunks se apunta sus ligues en su ordenador portátil

-si -dijo Goten -pero eso lo descubriré el lunes

-y como lo vas hacer … has dicho que se lo lleva a todas partes

-es eso entrarás tú

-nuca se ha fijado en mi como mujer Goten

-no estaba hablando de eso … el lunes a primera hora … no se hace una reunión-July afirmó con la cabeza-los dos asistiremos, cuando acabe la reunión yo entretendré a Trunks y tú te inventarás algo para que su secretaria se ausente de su sitio y en ese momento entras a su despacho y coges su ordenador

-yo no se como es el ordenador ni donde lo tiene

-el ordenador de la empresa es negro-July afirmó con la cabeza- pues su ordenador personal es blanco y tiene en la tapa un oso marrón … se lo pegué yo … y lo tiene … déjame que piense … en el segundo cajón del escritorio de su mano derecha, mejor te sientas en su silla y a mano derecha segundo cajón … lo coges y lo llevas a mi oficina y lo pones en uno de los cajones … lo has entendido July

-no es por nada, pero no soy tonta Goten

-ya lo se

-y que vas hacer para entretenerlo?

-la verdad no lo se, pero algo se me ocurrirá -dijo Goten convencido, los dos estuvieron algún tiempo hablando asta que decidieron ir a dormir, el domingo fue un día normal y corriente Goten fue a la montaña Paouz ese día la familia comía junta, los dos hijos de Goku y Chichi y la esposa de Gohan y su hija pequeña Pan, fue un día agradable para Goten menos la miradas extrañas que le hacía su hermano Gohan, el día acabó y Gohan y su familia se fue a su casa a dormir y Goten y sus padres hicieron los mismo

Ya era lunes por la mañana Goten se levantó temprano para llegar pronto a su primer día, la verdad es que Goten no estaba acostumbrado a ir con traje de corbata por eso mismo decidió ponerse algo cómodo unos vaqueros y una camiseta de color negra con mangas, cuando estuvo listo y desayunó se fue a la empresa de Corporación Capsula, cuando llegó a la entrada miró el reloj y era las siete y cincuenta y cinco minutos esto hizo que Goten se maldijera por ser tan dormilon ya que la primera reunión era a las ocho

-lo único que se que la sala de junta está en la última planta … cuando llegue le preguntaré a alguien -dijo Goten para si, se acercó al ascensor apretó al botón y el ascensor abrió sus puertas y el chico entró al interior y apretando el botón de la última planta, al cabo de un minuto o dos la puerta se abrió y Goten salió apresurado mirando por todos los lados asta que escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre

-Goten!-gritó una chica, Goten miró a la chica y se trataba de July y se acercó a ella

-tienes el mismo tono que mi madre … una potente voz-dijo Goten con una sonrisa

-has tenido suerte el Sr Brief no ha llegado, y él odia esperar … entremos a la sala -dijo July comenzando a caminar y Goten le siguió, la chica se paró en una puerta que había en el fondo del pasillo a mano izquierda del ascensor, los dos entraron en la sala de juntas y Goten se sorprendió por la gente que había y que todos habían llegado, todos los presentes cuando vio entrar le miraron de una forma muy despectiva menos el Sr Tamaka que este sonrió a Goten y el chico le devolvió el gesto, Goten seguía a July asta que se paro en un lugar de la mesa-Goten este es tu lugar, debes recordarlo siempre, aquí se sentaba el Sr Tamuda-Goten afirmó con la cabeza miró a la gente que le miraba de muy mala gana y sonrió de mala gana, ya había pasado diez minutos de las ocho y Goten sin darse cuenta y por el aburrimiento se dormía pero reseguida se despertaba, entonces entró Trunks, y todoas las personas que estaba el la sala se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia al chico de cabellos lilas menos Goten que estaba algo dormido, lo que hizo July fue darse un golpe en la frente por la actitud de su jefe, Trunks se sentó en su lugar, que podía ver a todos los de la mesa sin ningún problema asta que se fijo en Goten que estaba durmiendo, tenía el codo apoyado en la mesa y el puño en su moflete y de sus labios había una sonrisa, Trunks negó con la cabeza y decidió hacer la junta igualmente, la reunión duró una hora y media y en la sala quedaba Trunks, July y un dormido Goten -Sr Brief siento mucho que Goten se haya dormido-July movía a Goten pero no había forma de despertarlo -no hay forma de despertarlo

-fíjate como lo hago yo-dijo Trunks con seguridad a la altura de Goten, July miraba al presidente con interés haciendo una sonrisa, Trunks observó el rostro de su amigo de la infancia y acarició su cara con suavidad -Goten hay unos pasteles de chocolate muy buenos, los ha hecho tu madre para ti solo

-donde estás, los quiero todos-se levantó con rapidez Goten mirando por todos los lados

-sorprendente-dijo July

-la proximales lo haces a si, y lo despertaras -dijo Trunks empezando a caminar por la puerta y July le dio un codazo a Goten y este recordó lo que tenía que hacer

-Trunks no te valla-dijo Goten y el chico se paró inmediatamente-no deberías de enseñar a nadie la forma de despertarme, yo creía que era un secreto entre los dos

-pero si lo sabe todo nuestros amigos, mi familia y tu familia-dijo Trunks mirando a Goten-me voy tengo cosas que hacer

-no puedes irte-Trunks miró a Goten sin entender-tengo que enseñarte algo importante … vamos a mi oficina-miró a su asistente-July tienes dos horaslibres

-me encanta tenerte como jefe-dijo July marchándose de la sala de juntas

-Goten, como que le has dado dos horas libres-dijo Trunks siendo arrastrado por Goten al ascensor, la puerta se abrió y el chico moreno entró con Trunks-quieres contestarme

-es que … .-decía Goten sin saber que decir ya que Trunks estaba cerca de él y enfadado-estás enfadado, te conozco

-no me cambies de tema

-como me dormí, y por eso te pido disculpas, deberías hacer estas reuniones mucho mas tarde -dijo Goten con una sonrisa y al ver que el otro chico no cambiaba de expresión continuó-es para recompensarla por haberme dormido

-al que deberías recompensar es a mi-susurró Trunks

-lo siento … te prometo que no me volveré a dormir-Trunks le miró y su enfado se le paso, tenía ganas de tocarle la cara pero eso no podía ser

-no te preocupes-Goten miró a Trunks y los dos se miraron asta que Goten se giró sonrojado y Trunks hizo lo mismo-que es lo que me quieres enseñar -volviendo a mirar a Goten, y este empezó a ponerse nervioso al no saber que decir-te conozco me estás ocultando algo-Goten negó con rapidez con la cabeza

Por otra parte July estaba dentro de la oficina de Trunks, pensó que fue muy fácil ya que la dijo Anni que tenía que ir a la tienda de animales a comprar a Trunks un loro y que tenía que hacerlo es ese instante, la chica sin pensarlo se fue, July empezó a buscar el ordenador blanco con un oso en la tapa entonces s acordó July lo que le dijo Goten, se sentó en la silla del presidente

-esta silla es muy cómoda-dijo July relajándose-no es momento de relajarte July-se auto regaño la chica, también se acordó que en el lado derecho y el segundo cajón estaba el portátil de Trunks, July abrió el cajón y ahí estaba el ordenador y lo cogió y en ese momento sonó su móvil y sin pensarlo lo cogió-quien es? … Goten … mmmm … tienes que entretenerlo mas … hay gente fuera y si me pillan estoy despedida por tu culpa …. Te dejo adiós … aprovecha la oportunidad -la chica colgó con una sonrisa -me da pena a ver mentido, pero a si les doy tiempo a esos dos tortolitos, hombres tenían que ser … que cómoda es esta silla … será mejor que salga de aquí-July se levantó cogió el portátil y salió de la oficina, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño

En el ascensor estaban Goten y Trunks que se dirigían a la sala de juntas

-entonces lo que me tienes que enseñar está en la sala de juntas-dijo Trunks sin creer nada de lo que le decía su a acompañante

-que pasa Trunks no me crees-dijo Goten enfadado por que no le creía-claro, como soy yo no me crees si fuera otra persona me creerías

-no pienso contestarte ha esa estupidez que has dicho-dijo Trunks abanicándose con su mano por que dentro del ascensor hacía mucho calor

-claro, si fuera sido al revés yo te tendría que creer -haciendo lo mismo que Trunks-pero que calor hace aquí dentro-de repente el ascensor se paró y Goten miró a Trunks

-por que me miras … yo no he tocado nada … -acercándose a la puerta y mirando los números Trunks-se ve que el ascensor se ha estropeado … por eso aquí dentro hace tanto calor

-ah-dijo Goten-no te creo

-se puede saber el por que

-por el mismo motivo que no me crees a mi-acercándose a donde estaba Trunks

-yo no te creo por que estás haciendo que estemos dando vueltas buscando algo que me quieres enseñar … no eres nada bueno para entretenerme, se que July y tu estáis buscando algo

-eso no es verdad Trunks

-no sabes mentir, te conozco Goten

-piensa lo que quieras … cuanto tiempo crees que tardarán en arreglar el ascensor?

-ya he dado al botón … ahora es cuestión de tiempo

-hay alguien ahí dentro?-preguntó alguien desde fuera

-si … estamos dos personas en cerrada -dijo Goten-y yo tengo claustrofobia

-no seas mentiroso Goten-dijo Trunks sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose la espalda en la pared

-no os preocupéis, esto en una o dos horas estará funcionando-dijo el hombre desde fuera

-Que … eh … no podemos estar aquí tanto tiempo-Goten no escucho respuesta y miró a Trunks enfadado-que empleados mas incompetentes … -Goten miró por todos los lados, cada vez se estaba poniendo nervioso y solo habían pasado segundos que para él eran horas, como no tenía otra cosa que hacer se sentó en frente de Trunks apoyando la espalda en la pared y miró a Trunks que esse te abanicaba con la mano u tenía los ojos cerrados-no se si aguantaré dos o tres horas con él-susurró Goten que Trunks no escuchó y abrió los ojos

-has dicho algo Goten

-yo …-dijo Goten nervioso-pues que hace mucho calor aquí dentro, deberías de poner aire acondicionado aquí

-si ya lo hay … lo que pasa al estropearse el ascensor el aire no funciona

-y de quien fue esa gran idea-dijo Goten y Trunks no contestó y empezó a mirar hacia la puerta-hace calor, no se si podré aguantar -Goten miraba a Trunks embelesado ya que el chico de cabellos lilas se desabrocho lo botones de la camisa y podría ver su bien formado pecho _-Trunks, se que lo has hecho a propósito … pero te ves tan bien"-_Goten sonrió, como estaba tan embelesado mirando el cuerpo del otro chico no se dio cuenta que Trunks al escuchar sus suspiros miró a Goten y observó como el chico moreno le miraba con mucho interés y deseo, esto a Trunks le gustó y sonrió, él conocía bastante bien a Goten, estaba despierto si, pero soñando a saber que tipo de cosas se estaba imaginando ya que le vio lamiéndose los labios, Trunks sin pensarlo se acercó lentamente a Goten, en cambio el chico moreno miraba sin pestañear a Trunks, lo veía tan sexy que pensó -"_ya que se ha desabrochado la camisa se la podría quitar … o dios como no arreglen esto pronto no me voy a controlar … está tan atractivo con pelo largo … como me gusta sus ojos … su cuerpo … me gusta todo de ti Trunks"-_Goten negó bruscamente -basta y arreglar esto-gritó con todas sus fuerzas

-que te pasa Goten-dijo Trunks, el chico moreno se giró a su lado derecho y ahí estaba Trunks mirándolo con una sonrisa

-desde cuando estás ahí

-no hace mucho … parecía que estabas durmiendo y quería hacerte una broma

-es que no me gusta los sitios cerrados y aparte hace mucho calor -dijo Goten bajando la cabeza

-si hace calor … mucho calor … pero eso que no te gusta los sitios cerrados no me lo creo-Goten le miró-no entiendo por que me mientes Goten … hemos estado muchas veces en sitios cerrados y no te a pasado nada-Goten no contestó y miró para otro lado-por que no hacemos algo para que el tiempo pase mas deprisa

-que quieres hacer

-jugar algún juego … menos pelear … recuerdo que cuando eras pequeño solo querías pelear

-es que me gustaba … entonces a que vamos a jugar

-a verdad y acción

-pero aquí acción, es un lugar demasiado pequeño-Goten miró a Trunks -de acuerdo

-quien mienta, se tendrá que quitar una prenda de ropa, y el que se quede sin nada a perdido

-de acuerdo

-tenemos la suerte de conocernos, por que sabemos cuando mentimos -dijo Trunks -quien empieza

-tu mismo Trunks

-de acuerdo-Trunks hizo que pensaba -digo verdad

-a ver … tus padres saben de tu condición sexual?

-mi hermana si y mi padre también, la que no lo sabe es mi madre, cuando se entere me matará y no se que cosas mas … te toca

-verdad-dijo sin pensar Goten

-en que o en quien estabas pensando antes de comenzar el juego -Goten se puso nervioso y se sonrojó y Trunks sonrió -si no quieres decirme tendrás que quitarte algo de ropa … aunque por mi eso estaría bien-Goten se sorprendió por lo que ha dicho Trunks y se puso mas nervioso, y el calor que hacia no le acompañaba mucho, Goten suspiró para coger el valor necesario

-en ti-susurró bastante flojo Goten y sonrojado, Trunks escuchó perfectamente y sonrió con malicia

-no te he escuchado -dijo Trunks sensualmente en el oído de Goten, este al sentir su aliento se alteró -lo has dicho tan flojo-Goten estaba muy nervioso y su respiración estaba muy agitada y miró a Trunks que lo tenía a escasos centímetros de su cara -repite … -Trunks no acabó de decir por que Goten le besó en los labios con deseo y lujuria, el chico de pelo lila correspondió el beso al momento, pensando que su plan había funcionado a la perfección, Goten tocó todo el cuerpo de Trunks con deseo y Trunks hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo de Goten, el chico de cabellos lilas tumbó en el suelo al chico de cabellos negros y le empezó a besar por el cuello lentamente

-Trunks-dejo Goten en un susurro -siento lo del sábado -el chico de cabellos lilas al oír esto lo besó en los labios

-perdóname tú … peque -dijo Trunks con una sonrisa y acariciando su cara, en cambio Goten al escuchar de Trunks que le decía peque le gustó, ya que cuando eran pequeños Trunks le llamaba a si de forma cariñoso y cuando se lo decía antes veía mucho amor en esa palabras de parte de él, en ese momento el ascensor empezó a funcionar, Trunks con rapidez se puso de pie y se abotonó la camisa e hizo un suspiro, Goten se levantó con lentitud se arreglo un poco y se puso al lado de Trunks, los dos como si estuvieran sincronizados se miraron y sonrieron-en otro momento deberíamos de hablar, no te parece Goten … pero aquí no

-si … un día de estos ves a la montaña Paoz y hablamos-dijo Goten, Trunks sonrió y se acercó a al chico moreno y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, y en ese momento se abrió la puerta del ascensor, los dos salieron rápido del lugar e inmediatamente una July preocupada apareció delante de ellos

-chicos como estáis-gritó July

-deja de gritar de esa forma-dijo Goten-te pareces a mi madre -y en ese momento por las escaleras apareció la secretaria de Trunks bastante agotada

-Anni que te pasa-dijo Trunks con preocupación

-El ascensor estropeado … no quería quedarme atrapada -dijo Anni son aliento

-y eso-dijo Trunks

-lo que me pediste-dijo Anni, y al ver la cara de su jefe miró a July y esta se asustó y miró a Goten que este llamó al ascensor-no me digas que esto es una broma-July no contestó -me dijiste que Trunks te pidió que me dijeras que le comprara un loro para su oficina … me he tenido que patear alguna tienda que otra y he tenido que subir al séptimo piso a pie … te voy a matar July

-espera Anni-dijo Trunks-ahora que recuerdo se lo pedí … te importaría ponerlo en mi oficina-la chica no dijo nada y se fue

-se lo podrías regalar a tu padre, para que entrenara con él-dijo Goten y Trunks le miró mal

-estoy seguro que esto ha sido cosa tuya Goten

-no -la puerta de ascensor se abrió y Goten con un movimiento rápido cogió a July del brazo y la metió al interior del ascensor y este se cerró inmediatamente, Goten miró a July-como la has dicho que compre un loro

-fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza

-lo has conseguido?

-es esto-dijo July sacándose el ordenador portátil de su espalda

-si, lo es -dijo Goten con felicidad

-me vas a contar que habéis hecho los dos aquí solos -dijo July

-nada -dijo Goten sin mirarla

-no me lo creo -en ese momento se abrió la puerta y los dos salieron y se fueron a la oficina

-de a partir de ahora es cosa mía July-la chica miró a Goten con enfado -si te necesito te llamaré -la chica fue algo mas feliz y se fue de la oficina, Goten se sentó y puso el ordenador encima de la mesa y suspiró, encendió el portátil y se dirigió a la carpeta privada de Trunks, ahora solo debía de descubrir la contraseña

Continuará ………………………

**MILK GOKU**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Trunks estaba en su oficina mirando el loro sin pestañear

-me gustaría saber que están planeando July y Goten-Trunks sonrió al recordar lo sucedido en el ascensor-en el mejor momento se pone a funcionar el ascensor … lo que ha pasado entre los dos tengo que a notarlo en mi agenda personal del portátil-Trunks abrió el segundo cajón de su mesa y vio que en ese lugar no estaba su portátil, esto le extrañó al chico del cabello lila, por que recordaba perfectamente que por la mañana lo había puesto en ese lugar, mejor dicho siempre lo ponía en ese lugar, y muy poca gente sabía que tenía un portátil personal y que lo ponía siempre en ese lugar, Trunks pensó durante un tiempo sobre las personas que sabía de la existencia de su portátil, inmediatamente abrió los ojos-Goten! … sabía que estaba tramando algo … y para que lo querrá … menos mal que no sabe mi clave para abrir mi carpeta privada … cuando acabe de firmar unos documentos le haré una visita

En la Corporación Capsula estaba Bulma viendo la televisión tranquilamente asta que en frente de ella apareció Goku y Chichi, Bulma al verlos se asustó pegando un bote por el susto y la mano en el pecho

-no tenéis consideración por mi ninguno de los dos-gritó Bulma a los visitantes-si queréis que me de un ataque al corazón lo conseguiréis si seguís apareciendo de esta forma delante de mi

-Bulma cálmate-intentó tranquilizar Goku-es que Chichi quería hablar contigo de algo-Bulma miró a Goku mas tranquila y después a Chichi que esta sonreía

-y de que quieres hablar conmigo-dijo Bulma-pero sentaros para hablar mas cómodos

-no te preocupes por mi Bulma … yo voy a buscar a Vegeta-dijo Goku marchándose del lugar dejando a las dos mujeres solas en la sala

-dime Chichi de que quieres hablar conmigo?

-quiero hablar de Goten y Trunks

-les ocurre algo!-dijo con preocupación Bulma

-no, no les ocurre nada grabe … solo te quería pedir ayuda

-ayuda para que!

-para juntar a tu hijo Trunks y a mi hijo Goten-Bulma seguía mirando a Chichi sin entender-el otro día Goten nos confesó a Goku y a mi que le gustaban los chicos-Chichi se paró un momento para ver la reacción de su amiga, al ver que seguía igual pero mezclada con sorpresa prosiguió-y también nos dijo que estaba enamorado de Trunks-Chichi vio como Bulma abrió la boca por la sorpresa-y como tú sabes y todos sabemos es que Trunks está enamorado de mi Goten-Chichi miraba a su amiga y esta no tenía pinta de hablar-por eso he pensado y como tienen una edad los dos se podrían ir a vivir juntos … una vez que vivan juntos … no se podrán controlar … y a partir de ese momento … seremos familia

-me estás diciendo que quieres que mi hijo y tu hijo sean pareja -Chichi afirmó con la cabeza con una sonrisa-sinceramente pensé que este tipo de relaciones no te gustarían a ti

-la verdad no me agrada, pero si mi hijo es feliz yo soy feliz-Bulma sonrió a su amiga por lo que había dicho-además mas vale bueno conocido que malo por conocer

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Chichi-dijo Bulma-la verdad a mi no me hace mucha gracia, yo siempre he soñado que mi hijo me daría nietos, pero al ver la forma que mira Trunks a Goten me he dado cuenta que está enamorado de él, y tengo que apoyarlo aunque no me guste

-como las dos estamos de acuerdo que tienen que ser pareja … ahora solo tenemos que inventarnos una excusa para que los dos decidan irse a vivir solos ha un apartamento

-como por ejemplo que ya son lo bastante mayores para irse de casa, y que sepan lo que es tener una responsabilidad

-buena idea Bulma, entonces quedamos a si

-claro que si futura consuegra -y las dos amigas empezaron a reír

En la empresa y específicamente en la oficina de Goten, el chico moreno estaba intentando descifrar la contraseña para entrar a la carpeta privada de Trunks

-cual debe de ser la contraseña-se decía Goten enfadado consigo mismo-he probado todo, el nombre de él, el de su padre, hermana, madre, asta el de mi padre, el de mi madre, el de todos nuestros amigos, espera, he puesto todos los nombres, menos el mío-Goten escribió su nombre y la carpeta no se abrió-sabía que era imposible que pusiera el mío-el muchacho cerró el ordenador frustrado y lo guardó en uno de los cajones y apoyó el codo en la mesa y el puño de la mano en la cara y sonrió-nos besamos … aunque se que este beso a sido diferente de cuando estuvimos juntos … la verdad es que Trunks besa muy bien … aunque podía ser que nos besáramos por que teníamos calor … la verdad es que me da igual

-que es lo que te da igual?-preguntó la voz de chico, Goten miró a la puerta y vio a Trunks y al lado suyo pero un poco mas atrás a July haciendo gestos que Goten no entendía, y también se alegró por guardar el ordenador

-por que no pasas-dijo algo nervioso Goten-July por que no

-se puede saber que estáis tramando los dos?-Trunks se sentó en una de las dos sillas que había en el escritorio

-Sr Brief yo me retiro -dijo July nerviosa

-July, siéntate aquí, a mi lado-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa

-tengo mucho trabajo-dijo July

-la verdad es que ella tiene bastante trabajo -dijo Goten para apoyarla-July será mejor que te vallas -la chica sonrió y se fue

-no se omo hacerte esta pregunta-dijo Goten- a que has venido? … ya se quieres que le enseñe hablar al loro-y Goten empezó a reír

-no te rías Goten-el chico moreno intentó parar de reír pero no pudo y esto a Trunks le enfadó-basta … sabes perfectamente que no me gusta estas bromas … y quiero saber por que July decidió decirle a mi secretaria que me comprara un loro -Goten se cayó y se puso serio

-la verdad se lo dije yo … por que se que tu despacho es grande y que el loro te haría muy buena compañía … y también para que me disculparas por lo del sábado, por que se que fui muy grosero, y también se que de verdad eres de esa forma pero también intentas corregir esa forma de ser que tienes, y también por mi mal comportamiento contigo durante estas semanas, me perdonas … por favor

-Goten, no debes de pedirme disculpas … yo se perfectamente que mi carácter es de esa forma, intentó cambiar pero me cuesta mucho … pero el que me debe perdonar eres tú-mirando a la mesa Trunks- yo nunca debí obligarte hacer nada conmigo … si fuera sabido nunca lo fuera hecho … no pensé que te perdería como amigo … es que me deje influenciar por todos … ya que me decía que debía hacerlo por que se me notaba demasiado al mirarte, imagínate asta mi padre se dio cuenta -Trunks sonrió-yo no quería perderte, por que para mi siempre serás, mi peque -Goten en medida que Trunks hablaba se levantó de la silla para acercarse a Trunks y se agachó para quedar a su altura, el chico con el pelo de color lila levantó la cabeza por que miraba la mesa y se dio cuenta que el chico de pelo negro no estaba en frente de él, y se maldijo por estar hablando solo, Trunks giró su cabeza y pudo ver a Goten y quedaron los dos muy cerca de sus rostros

-con que tu padre ya lo sabe-dijo Goten mirando los labios del otro chico que este se dio cuenta y se puso nervioso -mis padres también lo sabe-Goten puso su mano en la mejilla de Trunks y este cerró los ojos por el contacto, después Goten pasó un dedo por los labios del otro chico, y sin aguantar mas Goten besó en los labios a Trunks con mucha pasión, los dos se levantaron quedando de pie sin para de besarse y empezaron a acariciarse por todo el cuerpo, de repente el teléfono de la oficina empezó a sonar, Trunks se sentó en la mesa y Goten empezó a besarlo por el cuello estirando el brazo hacia el teléfono levantándolo y seguidamente lo colgó, Trunks volvió a besar en los labios a Goten bajándose de la mesa y haciendo que Goten se sentara en la mesa y Trunks entre sus piernas besándolo en el cuello, de repente los dos escucharon un portazo, y Trunks y Goten se separaron mirando la puerta, Trunks al ver a la persona en la puerta sonrió y el chico que estaba en la puerta se enfadó, Goten al ver al chico palideció y apartó con suavidad a Trunks de su lado viendo lo enfadado que estaba Jon

-valla forma que tenéis los dos de trabajar-dijo Jon y de repente apareció July

-lo siento Goten-dijo July-llamé por teléfono pero me colgaste -Goten solo cerró los ojos suspirando

-no te preocupes July … puedes dejarnos-dijo Goten y July lo miró como diciendo que se podía quedar-por favor déjanos solos -la chica no dijo nada y los dejo a los tres solos, Trunks se sentó en la silla donde estaba sentado antes mirando a Jon con una sonrisa, Jon seguía en la puerta sin moverse y enfadado y Goten estaba apoyado en la mesa con la mano en la frente

-se ve que estabais muy ocupados para no coger el teléfono-dijo Jon con veneno

-te puedo explicar Jon-dijo Goten

-que me vas explicar Goten -dijo Jon-que os estabais metiendo la lengua mutuamente en la garganta … y si fueran sido tus padres Goten o los padres del Sr Brief

-te puedo asegurar que mis padres no vienen aquí-dijo Trunks levantándose de la silla y poniéndose en frente de Jon-creo que deberías decirle a Goten cuando fue cuando nos liemos

-eso fue hace unos seis meses o siete -dijo Jon con tranquilidad

-mira que tengo muy buena memoria pero te puedo asegurar que tú y yo estuvimos juntos hace cinco meses y medio, y como mucho hace seis … ahora depende de Goten si te cree a ti o a mi … adiós Jon y espero no volver a verte-Jon que estaba pálido se apartó un poco y pasó Trunks para abrir la puerta y una vez abierta se giró para mirar a Goten-nos vemos luego peque -Goten le miró y sonrió y Trunks se fue, ahora solo estaban Goten y Jon que este último estaba algo pálido por lo que acababa de decir Trunks y se acercó a Goten

-Goten creo que cualquier persona puede tener un desliz-dijo Jon con una sonrisa

-no Jon-dijo Goten con seriedad-tú y yo hemos terminado, y no quiero saber nada de ti-Jon se sorprendió y reseguida se enfadó

-eres tú el que me estabas siendo infiel, y actúas como si fuera sido yo el infiel

-fuiste tú el que me fue infiel el primero, y solo llevábamos un mes como mucho

-no puedo creer que le creas a él antes que a mi

-a él lo conozco de mas tiempo que a ti, y te puedo asegurar que el no suele mentir … a Trunks le voy a defender toda mi vida antes que a ti y no pienso escucharte mas … vete, no quiero saber nada de ti …

-de acuerdo, no me meteré mas en tu vida … solo deseo que seas feliz, y si lo eres estando con él mejor para ti-sin mas Jon se fue, Goten suspiró y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, estuvo un rato pensando asta que cogió el portátil de Trunks y lo abrió, se dirigió a su carpeta personal

-si esta contraseña no es no lo adivinaré nunca -susurró Goten y escribió en el lugar donde ponía contraseña " peque" y efectivamente la carpeta se abrió, y Goten sonrió -algo me decía que era esta la contraseña … lo cerraré y en casa leeré -Goten cerró el portátil y lo guardó y pensó lo que había ocurrido-no puedo creer que Jon me mintiese y que me fuera engañado, y cosa con Trunks, eso son casualidades -suspiró con una sonrisa-Trunks, si no fuera aparecido Jon seguro que fuéramos llegado asta el final … no me puedo creer que todos se dieran cuenta que Trunks sentía algo hacia mi y yo sin darme cuenta … asta mi padre con lo distraído que es …. Que fuerte que Vegeta no le haya matado a él o a mi … venga Goten no piense y ponte a trabajar-después de media hora Goten se puso a trabajar, estuvo todo el día trabajando duramente asta que llegó la hora de marcharse a casa Goten cogió su maletín donde metía su portátil personal, cogió primero el de Trunks y lo metió en el maletín y el sullo lo dejó encima del escritorio, estuvo un buen rato hablando con July asta que decidieron irse, a la media hora de irse Goten de su oficina Trunks entró y vio como encima del escritorio estaba el ordenador personal de Goten, sin pensarlo Trunks lo cogió y se lo llevó a su casa

Continuará ……………………………

**Nota autora: **_espero que os haya gustado este capítulo no es muy largo lo se pero el siguente lo será ... si hay alguna falta de ortografía os pido mil disculpas ... y por fa comentar si os gusta este capítulo y muchas gracias por los comentarios _

**MILK GOKU**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota autora: **perdonar por la tardanza porfavor es que he tenido problemas con mi conexión y después con el ordenador y espero no tenerlos mas, os dejo con este capitulo que es bastante largo y espero que os guste

Capitulo 5

Goten llegó a su casa ya que era tarde y esa noche cenarían en familia, cuando entró a la casa lo primero que hizo es dejar las cosas en su habitación y bajar a la planta baja donde estaban sus padres, sobrina, cuñada y hermano que este último lo miraba como enfadado

-Goten como te ha ido tu primer día?-preguntó Chichi

-bien mama, es muy interesante trabajar en Corporación Capsula y aprendes muchas cosas, sobre todo que cuando el ascensor se estropea hace mucho calor dentro y te puedes morir -dijo con una sonrisa y su madre hizo lo mismo

-eso quiere decir que das mala suerte tío Goten-dijo Pan con una sonrisa

-eres muy graciosa-dijo Goten -pero al llegar aquí me he dado cuenta que me dejé mi portátil en la oficina

-pero tú no trajiste uno?-preguntó Videl

-si, lo que pasa que es de Trunks-dijo Goten

-papa, de mientras se acaba de hacer la cena puedo ir a ver los dibujos en la tele?-dijo la pequeña Pan con una sonrisa

-claro que si Pan-dijo Gohan bastante serio mirando a su hermano menor, y cuando notó que su hija ya no estaba ni podía escuchar nada prosiguió hablar con Goten-y se puede saber que haces con el portátil de Trunks?

-se lo he pedido prestado-dijo Goten con algo de nervios por mentir, pero Gohan notó los nervios de su hermano -por que lo dices

-es que lo veo algo raro-dijo Gohan con una actitud que ha todos les extrañaba ya que él no era a si-tengo entendido que estabais enfadados

-fue una discusión tonta, y ya nos hemos reconciliado-dijo Goten-Gohan tengo el presentimiento que me quieres decir algo, ya que ayer cuando estuvimos comiendo juntos me hablaste por compromiso y me echabas miradas con desprecio y lo que estoy viendo ahora es que te ocurre algo conmigo … me vas ha decir lo que te pasa conmigo?

-lo que no puedo creer es que estés tan contento con esa relación que tienes, si se puede llamar a si -dijo Gohan y los padres de él no entendían a lo que se refería y Videl suspiró por que sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su esposo

-relación-dijo sin entender Goten pero al cabo de un segundo supo a lo que se refería-ah, ya se a lo que te refieres, no puedo creer que no lo aceptes

-como quieres que acepte algo tan … no se ni como expresarlo-dijo Gohan un poco alterado

-Gohan es mi problema. Mejor dicho no es ningún problema tener una relación con un chico

-ni siquiera te importa de que ellos se enteren-gritó Gohan y señaló a sus padres-no se por que me sorprendo … en la Universidad lo gritases que tenías novio … no tienes un poco de respeto a tus padres, a mi que soy tu hermano para tener una relación con un chico

-hablas de respeto Gohan-dijo indignado Goten y con algo de tristeza-y tú lo tienes por mi … se ve que no lo tienes … por que si lo tuvieras aceptarías que me guste los chicos … y …

-es un capricho tuyo, de niño consentido que siempre a sido-dijo Gohan cortando a su hermano-siempre te lo han dado todo , si no han sido papa o mama, a sido Bulma o Vegeta asta la misma Videl y los demás … lo que pasa que un día te levantaste y dijiste quiero estar con un chico, y tú ni corto ni perezoso lo haces, no ves que eso es una vergüenza

-para que tener tantos estudios y ser tan inteligente Gohan-dijo Goten sin comprender a su hermano esta forma de actuar y empezando a salirle lágrimas-si no comprendes estás pequeñas cosas y no aceptas que en el mundo puede haber parejas del mismo sexo … pero lo peor es que no me comprendes …. Y si no lo haces es por que para mi eres una persona con muy poca inteligencia

-no sabes lo que quieres ni lo que dices, estás confundido-dijo Gohan-pero te digo una cosa, espero no verte y ni siquiera me digas que has quedado o estás con un chico … lo has entendido -Goten no le contestó y se fue a su cuarto lo mas deprisa que pudo, Goku, Chichi y Videl miraron a Gohan con seriedad-Que! … no me digáis que vosotros estáis de acuerdo al nuevo capricho del niño mimado

-Gohan-dijo Videl enfadada-debes entender a tu hermano, sabes lo que le duele que tú le digas todo eso

-Videl no te pongas de parte de él

-pero si no me pongo Gohan … solo debes de entenderle

-yo opino igual que Videl-dijo Chichi y Gohan se sorprendió por la respuesta de su madre

-no me digas que tu ves bonito que Goten esté con un chico-dijo Gohan con decepción

-la verdad es que a mi me gustaría que esté con una chica-dijo Chichi-pero quiero que Goten sea feliz al igual que tú Gohan, y si él es feliz estando con un chico yo también lo soy

-Gohan debes de recapacitar-dijo Goku

-lo que estoy viendo es que estáis en contra mía-dijo Gohan-pero os digo una cosa a todos si él sigue con esa estupidez que se olvide que soy su hermano-y sin mas Gohan salió de la casa para irse a la suya, Goku y Chichi estaban asombrados por la actitud de su hijo mayor y en cambio Videl solo negaba con la cabeza

-yo creo que hay que darle tiempo para que lo asuma -dijo Videl con una pequeña sonrisa

-Videl me ayudas a preparar la cena -dijo Chichi y su nuera afirmó con la cabeza y las dos con algo de tristeza por lo que había ocurrido se fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena, en cambio Goku se fue a la sala para acompañar a su nieta pero cual fue su sorpresa que la niña no estaba

En la habitación de Goten el chico estaba tumbado en la cama boca abajo con una gran tristeza por lo ocurrido y sin poder creer que su hermano mayor al que siempre había admirado no le apoyara esto lo entristecía, en ese momento tocaron la puerta y Goten dio permiso para que entrara y el chico se sentó en la cama viendo como su sobrina de siete años entraba y se sentaba al lado suyo

-tío Goten -dijo la niña-yo se que aún soy solo una niña pequeña pero entiendo eso que prefieres estar con un chico en vez de estar con una chica … se que mi papa no te apoya pero si te sirve que yo te apoye, por que soy tu sobrina … a papa solo le debes dar tiempo

-ya lo se Pan-dijo Goten con una sonrisa algo forzada-Pan me puedes decir que fue lo que dijo mi hermano antes de irse … es que necesito saberlo sabes, no quiero estropearlo mas con él

-de acuerdo te lo diré tío Goten-dijo Pan con algo de tristeza-que si sigues saliendo con chicos que te olvides que eres su hermano … pero debes de saber que papa estaba enfadado y cuando lo está no sabe lo que hace

-Pan, me puedes dejar solo-dijo Goten

-no-dijo la niña-tenemos que bajar para cenar … papa no está … venga tío Goten … además a mi me gusta que Trunks y tú estéis juntos-dijo esto último con una sonrisa y Goten también sonrió-venga, vamos-la niña se levantó y Goten hizo lo mismo y los dos salieron de la habitación para ir a la planta baja donde estaban los demás, cuando pasó media hora la cena estaba lista y los cinco empezaron a comer, las dos mujeres eran las que tenían una conversación, Pan intentaba comer a la misma velocidad que su abuelo y este la miraba con una sonrisa que hacía que el saiyan se atragantase, en cambio Goten parecía que estaba en otro mundo, comía con lentitud algo extraño en él y dando vueltas a la comida con el cubierto, la cena acabó y cuando todo estaba recogido Videl decidió irse a casa con la pequeña Pan, Goten también decidió irse a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo, entonces en ese momento se acordó del portátil de Trunks, pero estaba algo indeciso por si ponía alguna cosa sobre él que no le agradase ya que tenía suficiente esa noche con la reacción de su hermano mayor, con un suspiro fuerte y lleno de curiosidad cogió el portátil de Trunks abriéndolo y seguidamente abriendo la carpeta personal de él, inmediatamente salió otras carpetas, pero su vista se posó en dos carpetas en la que ponía ligues y la otra diario, la verdad es que las dos le intrigaba mucho pero sobre todo la que ponía diario, pero la de ligues también, a si sabría cuando se liaron Jon y Trunks y si él estaba en la carpeta de ligues o solo sería un rollo o no sería nada, lo único que sacó en claro Goten es que seiba a volver loco, y sin pensarlo abrió la carpeta de ligues, cuando se abrió pudo ver todos los ligues que había tenido Trunks

-pero si ha tenido mas ligues que yo-se dijo a si mismo Goten -Goten no te interesa todo esto quiero saber la fecha en que se liaron esos dos, el chico se sorprendió por que la primera fecha que tuvo una cita era a los trece años y con una niña de la misma edad, Goten siguió leyendo y por fin encontró la fecha que buscaba-Jon a parte de hacerme los cuernos me mintió, hace cinco mese y medio que se liaron … claro como yo no quería hacer nada con él, se busco a otro … y mira que le dije que necesitaba tiempo -Goten siguió leyendo y no encontró cuando los dos estuvieron juntos, esto entristeció a Goten cerrando esa carpeta y abriendo la carpeta que ponía diario-ahora me siento que estoy invadiendo su intimidad … pero la carpeta está abierta … además no lo voy a leer todo … -empezó a leer la primera frase que era una fecha-empieza desde los trece años … que suerte que puso la edad, aunque suele ponerlo al lado de la fecha, a lo primero escribía todos los días después se saltaban bastantes días debe de ser por falta de tiempo-Goten miraba cada escrito con sumo interés, asta que encontró algo de hacía un año y medio mas o menos

**Diario**

_Hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida desde que vi a Goten y me dijo que posiblemente se iría a vivir con Pares, no podía creerlo, pero será mejor que lo explique desde el principio, esta mañana me levanté bastante animado, asta que a la hora del desayuno mi madre sacó el tema de tener una novia formal casarme y tener hijo, dice que quiere tener nietos cuando es joven como la tía Chichi, la cuestión que la iba a contestar pero mi padre empezó a reírse y mi hermana Bra hacía lo mismo que él, bueno cuando se calmó al cabo de un buen rato, asta Bra se había ido, lo único que soltó fue tu mocoso mujer no te dará nietos y se fue, yo no entendí nada pero creo que mi madre tampoco_

_La mañana fue aburrida asta que mi padre me obligó a ir a su cámara de gravedad después de comer, y lo que me dijo hizo que me quedara congelado … la cuestión que cuando estábamos los dos dentro de la cámara de gravedad mi padre me miró con mucha seriedad y yo le decía que no podía entrenar por que había quedado con Goten, mi padre al escuchar el nombre sonrió, yo no entendí el por que, pero me siguió mirando asta que pasaron unos minutos que para mi fueron muchas horas, entonces hablo diciéndome con seriedad, a un príncipe no se le escapa nadie, que donde pone el ojo pone la bala, yo me quedé sin entender a que venía eso y el siguió hablando, si no le dices esa hembra tonta que tiene por novia te lo quitará, entonces yo entendí a lo que se refería y lo único que le he dicho es que no entendía, entonces es cuando vi en él molestia y me volvió a decir, que si no le decía al hijo menor de Kakaroto lo que sentía por él que yo nunca sabría lo que él siente por mi … y también me dijo que para que me serbia ser mas fuerte que Goten si no lo aprovechaba, la cuestión que mi padre está loco que yo valla a utilizar a mi querido Goten la fuerza bruta, la verdad estoy bastante sorprendido por la reacción de mi padre yo creía que me mataría, bueno la cuestión es que me apoye en esto aunque no sea capaz de decirle nada de mis sentimientos a Goten, tengo el presentimiento que si lo hiciera lo perdería para siempre, y sobre todo como amigo _

_Después de hablar con mi padre fui a la montaña Paoz al lago que hay cerca de su casa, rápidamente lo divisé quien no lo haría, yo bajé y me puse al lado de él y me tumbé a su lado, al mirarlo me di cuenta que se había dormido, normal ya que me tuvo que esperar, yo me fije en su cara, la verdad es que me encanta mirarlo cuando duerme es tan tierno como un niño pequeño, su respiración era normal, lo que seguramente tenía un gran sueño seguramente con la odiosa de Pares, yo me arme de valor y con mi mano algo temerosa le toqué la mejilla como siempre he hecho cuando hemos dormido juntos en mi casa o en la suya, después de tocarlo empezó a moverse y pude notar una sonrisa en su rostro, Goten se despertó y me miró sonriendo, dios como me gusta que me sonría, yo me quedé estático pensando si me había descubierto pero no fue a si, ya que me dijo el por que había tardado tanto yo le dije que por mi padre y él comprendió, los dos estuvimos hablando durante mucho tiempo, yo notaba que quería decirme algo pero yo no entendía por que le costaba tanto, al final me lo dijo, que habían decidido él y Pares de irse a vivir juntos, que aún no lo sabía nadie y que él quería que yo le diera mi opinión, yo al escuchar lo que me dijo me quedé en blanco y no sabía que pensar, en ese momento toda mi vida, mundo lo que sea me cayó en cima, yo le miré y forcé una sonrisa y solo le dije que era demasiado joven para ir a vivir con ella, pero si él es feliz con ella que lo hiciera, Goten me sonrió, y yo ya me sentía muy incomodo y le di una excusa y me fui_

_Cuando he llegado me he tropezado con mi padre y mi hermana pequeña y los dos me negaron la cabeza con lentitud, yo he venido a mi habitación y lo que hecho fue tumbarme en la cama boca abajo pensando que nunca he tenido una oportunidad con él, he estado mucho tiempo pensando y he llegado a la conclusión que tengo que olvidarlo que él y yo no tenemos futuro, y de la forma mas fácil de olvidar es estar con otra persona, entonces mañana cuando vea a Marggi la voy ha decir si quiere que seamos novios ya que ella me lo pidió la semana pasado y yo la dije que no ya que estaba enamorado de Goten, pero ella me dijo que a ella le daba igual, solo espero que su oferta aún siga en pie _

_Pues entonces mañana empezaré a olvidar a Goten _

_Trunks Brief _

**Fin diario **

Goten a medida que iba leyendo se sorprendía sobre todo lo de Vegeta, Goten sin pensarlo al final del día que había leído del diario escribió, _si fueras seguido, todo sería diferente, a veces no hay que tener miedo de las cosas mas simples, _Goten cuando acabó de escribirlo siguió leyendo asta que llegó otro momento de hace unos seis meses de la vida de Trunks

**Diario**

_Ahora podría decir que soy feliz por la noticia que he recibido, hoy mi madre ha reunido a todos los amigos en casa, empezaré desde el principio_

_Cuando se dice todos los amigos de mama de la infancia eso quiere decir que Goten estará también por lo menos mama me lo dijo, la verdad hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, desde que empecé a salir con Marggi, buena como ya sabes diario ya no estoy con ella la verdad es como una hermana, la cuestión es que Goten y yo nos hemos distanciado mucho y la verdad eso no me gusta, le necesito como amigo aunque viva con Pares y sea feliz con ella y quiera formar una familia con ella, no voy a pensar en eso o si no me entristeceré, como me diría Marggi que cada día que pasa parezco una persona sin vida y que por nada me pongo a llorar, aunque eso es normal me falta lo mas importante de mi vida, una parte de mi, él es mi otro ser, la verdad es que tengo ganas de verle ni siquiera en la Universidad nos vemos, a veces pienso que me esquiva pero eso es imposible_

_La hora de la fiesta llegó y todos los amigos iban llegando yo me notaba bastante nervioso asta que mi hermana Bra se acercó y me dijo que me tranquilizara y que nadie me iba a quitar a Goten, la verdad es que ese comentario no me gustó y quise matar a mi hermana, cuando iba hacerlo me di cuenta que todos me miraban y en lo único que pensé es que si todos habían escuchado, entonces vi al tío Goku y a la tía Chichi, yo me acerqué a ellos y pude notar una sonrisa en los labios del matrimonio, yo les saludé a los dos a veces pienso que ellos podrían ser mis padres, entonces detrás de mi escuche una voz, no una voz cualquiera si no la de Goten, yo no se lo que pasó en mi alrededor pero estoy seguro que todos se dieron cuenta que siento algo por Goten, me he puesto muy nervioso y me giré con lentitud asta que estuvimos cara a cara y es cuando él volvió hablar, y me dijo si me encontraba bien, la verdad es que no se lo queme dijo por que estaba Bra a mi lado y me lo dijo por que yo no me enteré, la cuestión que yo le respondí que le quería, Bra me sacó de mi ensueño con un pisotón en el pie haciéndome volver a la realidad y es cuando me di cuenta que Goten nunca me preguntó si me quería, la cuestión que Goten tenía una cara que no comprendía y es cuando me dijo si estaba pensando en alguna chica y yo le respondí que si, no debería haberlo hecho, ya que noté algo de tristeza en él pero lo deseché pronto de mi cabeza y pude ver una sonrisa en mi hermana y en la de mi padre y asta en la del tío Goku, estuvimos en la fiesta algo distanciados pero yo me conformaba con mirarlo, entonces mi padre se me acercó obligándome a ir a donde estaba él ya que estaba solo en el balcón para sacarle información, la cosa es que fui y creo que se sorprendió al verme allí, la verdad no sabía que decirle por que estaba bastante nervioso, cosa que a él no se le veía nervioso si no en otro mundo, entonces me vino a la cabeza su novia y le pregunté que tal le iba su relación con Pares, y que tal de vivir juntos, Goten me miró y como si nada me dijo que ya no estaban juntos desde hacía mas o menos un mes, sin darme cuenta sonreí, lo se por que Goten me preguntó por que sonreía y yo le respondí como si nada que Pares no le convenía y él me dijo que tenía razón, los dos nos quedamos cayados y ese silencio me ponía nervioso y decidí marcharme y escuché como suspiraba, despedimos a todos los amigos y yo me fui a mi habitación con felicidad _

_Trunks Brief_

**Fin diario**

Goten al acabar de leer tenía una sonrisa y al igual como hizo en el otro escribió, _por no ser valientes ni uno ni el otro perdimos lo que queríamos, _Goten suspiró y pensó lo tonto que había sido y por no darse cuenta de lo que sentía Trunks por él, sobre todo ese día en la fiesta, todos se dieron cuenta menos él, Goten siguió leyendo por encima asta que llegó el día que le invitó hace unas semanas a pasar el fin de semana en su casa a Trunks

**Diario**

_Hoy es viernes, y como todos los días me levantado con muy pocas ganas y con mal humor, primero mi padre y mi hermana diciéndome que soy un tonto y no se utilizar las ocasiones, a esos dos no hay nadie que los entienda_

_Hoy en la Universidad he estado hablando con Marggi de lo poco que queda para acabar la Universidad y la entrada del verano, ella se la ve muy contenta con eso del verano y no a ver clase, pero yo la verdad es que prefiero las clases a si no tengo que estar en la oficina, se que tiene sus privilegios pero también tiene sus contra, bueno Marggi y yo estábamos en el pasillo hablando la conversación favorita de ella y de todos, hablábamos de Goten de que le diga lo que siento por él de que si no lo hago me arrepentiré toda la vida por que nunca sabré lo que él piensa, cosas a si, la verdad es que ya me está hartando que solo me hablen de eso, aunque si es verdad que si estoy con él a solas llegará un día que no podré aguantarme y lo besaré, díos mío si asta sueño como debe de besar, sobre todo por lo que hecho, sobre todo por que él está durmiendo aquí a mi lado, seguiré contándote, pues en ese momento llegó Goten y me dijo de pasar este fin de semana en su casa, yo me iba a negar pero él insistió y yo acepté, además no le puedo negar nada, la cuestión que a si quedamos yo pasaría el fin de semana con él a solas sin sus padres solo él y yo, solo espero no morirme y yo no hacer una tontería, no quiero romper la amistad que tenemos desde hace tantos años, las clase me fueron tranquila a excepción que Marggi estaba todo el rato que aprovechara el tiempo y que esta era mi oportunidad, cuando pude me fui para no escucharla, cuando llegué a casa para decirles que me quedaba en la casa de Goten, solo estaban mi padre y me hermana y me felicitaron por que había progresado, y es cuando me dijeron los dos abiertamente que ellos sabían lo que sentía por Goten ya que se me notaba y que seguro que todo el mundo lo sabe, menos Goten y mi madre ya que ella no le haría mucha gracia, tengo la excusa perfecta que también me gusta las mujeres, después de unos consejos de mi padre que si hiciera falta utilizara mi fuerza, la cuestión que nunca comprenderé a mi padre y la verdad es que estoy algo asustado con eso que me dijo mi padre y mi hermana que con la forma en que lo miro se nota que estoy enamorado de él, llegué a la montaña Poaz y saludé y me despedí de los padres de Goten, toda esa tarde y noche estuvimos en su cuarto ayudándolo con un trabajo de historia, la verdad es que estuve muy nervioso por tenerlo tan cerca, solo deseaba que se alejara de mi o si no lo iba a estropear todo, al final me pude controlar y acabamos el trabajo solo faltaba imprimirlo, entonces decidimos ir a dormir, observé como se desvestía, ese momento fue el peor que he pasado en mi vida, lo veía a cámara lenta y yo observaba su cuerpo cada milímetro deseando hacerlo mío, respiré profundamente y le dije que se quitara la ropa con mas rapidez, él me miró extrañado por mi actitud, los dos nos acostemos en la cama, cada uno en una diferente, yo miraba al techo por no poder dormir y me di cuenta que Goten estaba dormido y yo solo me maldije por no poder lograrlo, entonces me levanté y me puse de rodillas al lado de su cama y observé su rostro mientras dormía, y sin pensarlo y como había hecho muchas veces cuando Goten dormía le acaricié su mejilla con lentitud y suavidad, asta que sin darme cuenta y sin poder controlar mi mano la deslicé por su cuello y después por su pecho, mi respiración se volvió mas rápida, seguí deslizando mi mano asta llegar a su ombligo y miré la cara de Goten que presentaba una sonrisa, entonces pensé que debería tener cosquillas ya que siempre que le acariciado se sonríe, mi mano seguía deslizándose con lentitud asta que Goten se movió y yo aparté la mano de su cuerpo, le volví a mirar, por si se había despertado, por suerte no lo hizo, tranquilicé mi respiración y me acerqué a su cara, se que él estaba durmiendo pero seguro que es la única forma de hacerlo, cogí aire y le bese en sus labios, cuando me separé hice una sonrisa y pude ver que Goten tenía otra, después me tumbé para dormir, pero entonces decidí escribir lo que había pasado, y sobre todo mi primer beso en los labios con Goten, dios mío haría cualquier cosa para volver hacerlo, pero solo me voy a conformar con esto, me está entrando sueño mañana te escribo si ocurre algo interesante _

_Trunks Brief_

**Fin diario**

Goten estaba incrédulo por lo que había leído y al final sonrió

-Trunks me besó!-susurró el chico sorprendido-fuera deseado cualquier cosa por estar despierto … y los de las caricias era él, y yo que pensaba que era producto de mis sueños- entonces Goten decidió escribir algo al final, _ojala fuera estado despierto para sentir tus labios por primera vez_, Goten prosiguió a leer cuando vio la siguiente anotación en el diario con una sonrisa ya que tenía interés de lo que Trunks pensaba de ese día por que para él fue bastante extraño

**Diario**

_Ahora estoy en mi casa y bastante mal por lo que ocurrido, no se si debería arrepentirme por lo que pasó pero no lo voy hacer nunca en la vida, si me pudieras ver diario dirías no llores, además todo tiene solución menos la muerte, pero estoy seguro que lo mío no tiene solución ya que he perdido por mi falta de autocontrol a mi mejor amigo, la verdad me cuesta escribir esto ya que mi vista la tengo borrosa por que no puedo dejar que me caigan las lágrimas, pero te voy a explicar lo que me ha pasado hoy, asta ahora_

_Yo me levanté, cuando me cambié me fui a la cocina donde Goten estaba preparando el desayuno, él me dijo que su madre le obligó a prender al igual que a su padre por si algún día ella no estaba, él me dijo que vigilara el desayuno y él se fue escaleras arriba seguramente a su habitación, al cabo de unos minutos volvió a bajar y empecemos a desayunar, ninguno de los dos hablemos asta que acabemos, Goten propuso de ir al río para darnos un baño yo me negué diciéndole que teníamos que acabar el trabajo, Goten me dijo que no importaba y que fuéramos a darnos un baño y al final accedí y fuimos haciendo una carrera, él me ganó ya que había empezado primero, pero si hubiéramos empezado la carrera a la vez me fuera ganado ya que él es muy rápido, siempre cuando éramos niños tenía una gran velocidad, su padre como el mío se sorprendían por eso, y seguro que sigue siendo a si, en cambio yo se me caracterizaba por mi fuerza y astucia aunque ahora se ha quedado por la astucia, estuvimos en el río un buen rato bañándonos y hablando de bastante cosas, yo no paraba de mirarle y creo que hubo algún momento que lo notó, fuimos hacia la casa y comimos y después vimos películas, yo le pregunté si echaba de menos a Pares, Goten me miró con gran intensidad y sonrió, a la pregunta no me respondió y subió a su cuarto haciendo que valla con él, al entrar a su habitación me acordé que ese día había hecho mucho calor, ya que mi cuerpo lo estaba notando por los sudores que me entraban, observé a Goten que estaba en su ordenador en el escritorio, entonces lo miré, no supe lo que me pasaba pero no podía evitarlo, se que él me hablaba de algo pro yo no le escuchaba, se me acercó y me puso la mano en la frente, yo intenté moverme pero no pude, siguió hablando y me puso su frente en la mía gran error hizo por que yo no me pude aguantar y me tiré en cima de él abrazándolo con fuerza y besándolo en los labios, noté como Goten se tensaba y caímos al suelo yo encima de él, me separé de sus labios y besé su cuello, dios mío como estaba deseando ese cuerpo y a él, el intentó resistirse pero le fue imposible, le volví a besar en los labios y me acerque a su oído y le suplique que no me rechazara, Goten no dijo nada y le volví a besar en los labios que esta vez el me correspondió, la verdad es que los rumores de las chicas de la Universidad como la que tuvimos en el Instituto son ciertos, Goten es muy bueno besando, me volví acercar al oído y le dije si quería hacerlo en el suelo o en la cama, él no contestó pero sin saber como se levantó del suelo conmigo, besándonos y nos tumbamos en la cama, y es cundo Goten me dijo que no sabía que hacer, yo le dije que se dejase llevar y a sin fue, aunque aún no me pudo creer que Goten y yo lo hiciéramos fue sorprendente, mira que estado con chicos y chicas pero ninguno se puede comparar con él, pero estoy seguro es por que de él estoy enamorado y de los otros no lo he estado, después de estar juntos todo cambió, vi la mirada que me hacía Goten, nunca en mi vida me le había visto esa mirada, y es ahí donde comprendí mi error y que lo había perdido como amigo, yo estaba mal por lo que me había dicho y yo le intenté decir que yo le amaba, pero no me escuchó, y yo sin mas me fui a casa, al llegar me sentí la persona mas miserable del mundo, si antes estaba triste ahora estoy peor, y si lo puedo confirmar, me gustaría morirme por que no aguanto la presión y dolor en el pecho, la mirada que me dio me dolió y tuvo que ser a mi primero a quien se la tenía que hacer, ojala que mañana cuando despierte valla sido todo una maldita pesadilla, por que no soportaría que Goten, el amor de mi niñez no me hablara, no me mirara, con tal solo de pensarlo quiero desaparecer de este mundo_

_Trunks Brief _

**Fin diario**

Goten se sentía mal por la forma que trató a Trunks ese día pero era lo que pensaba antes ahora ya no lo pensaba, y como había hecho antes escribió al final _perdona por ser tan inmaduro … yo también te amo, _cuando acabó de escribirlo puso al lado su nombre, cerró el portátil miró al techo con las manos detrás de la cabeza, en su rostro cambió a uno de gran tristeza ya que se acordó lo que le dijo su hermano, sin pensarlo se levantó de la cama y miró el reloj que marcaba las doce y treinta y cinco de la noche, Goten abrió su ventana y notó que hacía calor, inmediatamente saltó por la ventana y marchándose volando, cuando llegó a su destino que era la Corporación Capsula miró si la ventana de Trunks estaba abierta y efectivamente estaba abierta, Goten entró en la habitación y lo que hizo primero fue cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Trunks con llave, Goten se acercó a la cama y se sentó viendo dormir al chico de cabellos lilas, al ver la expresión en la cara de Trunks Goten sonrió y acarició su mejilla, en el momento en que puso la mano Goten en la mejilla de Trunks este despertó, al ver que en su habitación estaba Goten se sorprendió y se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared y pensando que podría ser otro sueño producto de la imaginación de Trunks Brief

-Trunks, tu me quieres-dijo Goten sin quitarle la mirada a Trunks y este lo que hizo fue abrir los ojos por la pregunta y lo sorprendido que estaba

-estoy bien, Goten-dijo Trunks en un susurro pensando que lo que había escuchado era parte de su imaginación, pero Goten sonrió y acarició su mejilla y notó el nerviosismo de Trunks

-no te he preguntado si estás bien, solo te he dicho si me quieres, por que yo te amo mas que a mi vida-dijo Goten con una sonrisa por que la expresión de asustado y sorprendido de Trunks le hacía gracia, Goten quitó su mano de la mejilla del chico y agarró su mano-Trunks esto no es un sueño … se que es tarde … pero necesitaba estar contigo … ya que he discutido con Gohan

-con Gohan!-dijo Trunks y vio la expresión de tristeza de Goten y sin pensarlo lo abrazó y el otro chico le correspondió-yo también te amo y también daría mi vida por ti

-necesitaba escuchar eso de ti Trunks -dijo Goten rompiendo el abrazo-si para ti no soy alguien mas al que quieres utilizar … me encantaría que tú y yo seamos …

-para mi no eres uno mas … siempre has sido la persona mas importante de mi vida … Goten solo quiero que me creas … si estado con unos y otros era para sacarte de mi mente y mi corazón, pero no he podido

-me alegro que no lo hayas conseguido … por que si no sería la persona mas desdichada, como ha sido en todo este tiempo-los dos se sonrieron y Goten se acercó a Trunks para besarle, el beso era lento y con mucho amor asta que se separaron por falta de aire-puedo que darme a dormir contigo?-Goten vio la cara de sorprendido del chico de cabellos lilas-solo quiero dormir contigo, solo eso-Trunks sonrió

-claro-Trunks miró como Goten se quitaba la ropa y después se metió en la cama con él, y los dos se abrazaron-que es lo que te ha pasado con Gohan?

-hemos discutido-dijo con tristeza Goten-te acuerdas que dije en la Universidad delante de él algo de mi novio

-si -dijo Trunks de mala gana-como no olvidarlo

-pues a Gohan no le agrada que tenga novio

-no me lo puedo creer

-pues créetelo Trunks, asta yo me he quedado sorprendido, mis padres lo aceptan, Videl y asta Pan y él lo que me dice es que siempre he estado demasiado mimado por mis padres y amigos y ni siquiera se lo que quiero, me ha dicho que si sigo con eso que me olvide que tengo un hermano

-nunca pensé que Gohan actuara a si … pero si quieres puedo hablar con él … siempre nos hemos llevado bien

-no Trunks, él cree que entre tú y yo hay algo, no lo ha dicho pero se lo he notado … solo tengo que dejar que corra el tiempo y cambie de opinión

-un momento-dijo Trunks-que es eso que cree que hay algo, yo pensaba que hay algo entre nosotros, no se, por lo del ascensor y lo de ahora

-de veras que tenemos algo Trunks?

-ya sabes que por mi si, yo ya te veo como mi novio, pareja-Goten sonrió

-yo también te veo como mi pareja-los dos sonrieron y se besaron durante un buen rato asta que el cansancio les dominó y se durmieron

Continuará ………………………..

Porfa dejadme comentarios


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí tenéis otro capitulo y espero que os guste, gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero recivir alguno mas

Capitulo 6

La mañana llegó rápido y como la ventana de la habitación de Trunks estaba abierta los primeros rayos de sol le despertaron al chico de cabellos lilas, lo primero que hizo maldecirse por no cerrar las cortinas, e inmediatamente se acordó lo que pasó por la noche, al mirar a su derecha pudo ver a Goten durmiendo que hizo que Trunks sonriera y le acariciare suavemente y con amor la cabeza, luego miró el reloj y suspiró por que eran las cinco y media de la mañana, volvió a posar su mirada al chico que dormía a su lado y dio gracias a dios por a verse despertado para contemplar al chico moreno que dormía a su lado, sin pensarlo Trunks se acercó a Goten para acariciarle la cara y después su pecho con suavidad, fijándose en el rostro de Goten vio una sonrisa en él, y sin poder evitarlo acercó sus labios al chico moreno que dormía placidamente para besarlo con dulzura, lo que le sorprendió mas a Trunks es que ese beso que a lo primero no fue correspondido luego si fue correspondido, los dos se besaron con lentitud y mucho amor asta que el aire se agotó para separarse y mirarse a los ojos con una sonrisa

-buenos días Trunks

-buenos días Goten-dijo el chico de cabellos lilas-siento haberte despertado

-a sido la mejor forma de despertarme-Trunks sonrió por el comentario-que hora es?-Trunks miró el reloj

-las cinco y treinta y ocho de la mañana

-es muy pronto-dijo Goten acariciando la mejilla del otro chico que este cerró los ojos por el contacto-aunque podríamos aprovechar este tiempo asta irnos a la oficina-Trunks sonrió picadamente sabiendo a lo que se refería

-y que me propones que hagamos juntos

-podríamos-acercándose Goten a Trunks para darle un beso rápido-conocernos mas profundamente

-a si-dijo Trunks dándole un beso corto-yo tenía entendido que ya nos conocíamos

-si nos conocíamos, pero me gustaría de otra forma mas íntima … nunca te lo he dicho, pero con el pelo largo estas mucho mas atractivo … que me dices, quieres que nos divertirte un poco con migo

-solo un poco -dijo Trunks muy cerca de los labios de Gotan y saboreando su aroma -yo prefiero que sea mucha la diversión-y Goten le besó los labios de Trunks que este no rechazo, los dos disfrutaban del beso asta que Goten abrió la boca por petición de Trunks para que este introdujera su lengua en su interior, con el beso tan apasionado que tenían los dos gimieron separándose inmediatamente para que Trunks pudiera empezar a besar el cuello de Goten y después el pecho que para Trunks era perfecto, después se dirigió al miembro de Goten que seguidamente se lo introdujo en la boca haciendo que Goten gimiera de placer, después de acabar en esa zona fue a los labios de Goten para besarle y con un rápido movimiento Goten se puso encima de Trunks, este besó el cuello del chico y después su pecho escuchando los gemidos de Trunks, después de estar un rato en el pecho besándolo si dirigió al miembro para introducírselo en la boca, Goten al escuchar como Trunks gemía y decía su nombre sin control se excitaba mas, después fue a su boca para besarle con pasión asta que el aire se les acabó

-estás listo Trunks-dijo Goten con la voz entre cortada, el chico de cabellos lilas afirmó con la cabeza, Goten volvió a besar a Trunks y después le introdujo su miembro con lentitud, escuchando al chico de cabellos lilas un gemido de dolor, Trunks al ver la cara de preocupación de Goten le tranquilizó

-no te preocupes … peque … solo sigue-dijo con la voz entre cortada Trunks, Goten al escuchar esto empezó a moverse en el interior del otro chico con movimientos lentos y después rápidos, los dos gemían de placer asta que llegaron al clímax, con las respiraciones agitadas Goten se tumbó en la cama asta que sus respiraciones eran normales, los dos se volvieron a besar y Goten se levantó para vestirse y Trunks hizo lo mismo pero antes se metió en la ducha

-Trunks-gritó Goten ya que el otro chico estaba en la ducha

-dime Goten

-me voy a casa … mis padres no saben que vine anoche … nos veremos en la oficina

-de acuerdo Goten-dijo Trunks, Goten salió volando a su casa y después de un rato llegó metiéndose en su cuarto por la ventana, se metió en la ducha y después salió para vestirse, cuando se cambió de ropa bajó a la cocina donde su madre estaba preparando el desayuno y se sentó en la silla de la mesa de la cocina

-buenos días mama-dijo Goten con una sonrisa y su madre se giró para mirarlo

-buenos días hijo-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa y poniendo el desayuno en la mesa, después miró por las escaleras y gritó-Goku, el desayuno está listo-Goku bajó y se sentó en la mesa con una rapidez asombrosa

-buenos días Goten-dijo Goku y notando la felicidad de su hijo menor-se ve que has tenido un agradable sueño por la sonrisa que llevas

-si papa-dijo Goten

-chicos será mejor que comencemos a desayunar-dijo Chichi, y sin decir nada los tres empezaron a comer el desayuno, una vez que terminaron y Chichi limpiaba los platos sucios Goten fue a su cuarto para coger las cosas para ir al trabajo, vio el portátil de Trunks y lo cogió y después bajó a la planta baja para marcharse, cuando estaba en la puerta para irse apareció Chichi impidiendo que se fuera-Goten espera-su hijo la miró-estado pensando junto con Bulma que te vendría bien que te cogieras un piso en la ciudad para que tengas el trabajo mas cerca y no tengas que madrugar tanto … y como se que eres algo despistado Bulma me ha dicho que Trunks podría ser tu compañero de piso ideal … ya que él es mas responsable que tú y …

-mama, veo que no confías en mi

-no quise decir eso hijo … pero creo que Trunks y tú estaríais bien como compañeros, ya que os conocéis … que me dices hijo

-quieres que me valla a vivir a la ciudad y con Trunks?

-exacto

-es que no se lo que pensará él

-no te preocupes de eso, seguro que Bulma lo convence

-déjame que lo piense … me voy o si no llegaré tarde -Goten salió volando a su trabajo

En la Corporación Capsula Trunks iba a marcharse asta que su madre lo llamó

-Trunks-dijo Bulma y su hijo la miró-quisiera comentarte algo

-que cosa mama

-quería decirte que ya estás en edad para irte a vivir solo-Trunks se sorprendió-por eso hemos pensado Chichi y yo que Goten y tú, os valláis a vivir juntos, que me dices

-mama, la verdad es que no se que decir y debería decirle a Goten

-por él no te preocupes, Chichi ya la habrá informado

-debería pensarlo

-si Trunks piénsalo-dijo con una sonrisa Bulma

-me tengo que ir a la oficina … adiós mama-Trunks se fue volando asta la oficina donde en la puerta vio a Goten que acababa de llegar -eh Goten-gritó Trunks y el chico de cabellos morenos se giró y le sonrió -me acompañas a mi oficina? Quisiera enseñarte algo

-de acuerdo -dijo Goten, los dos se acercaron al ascensor y la puerta de este se abrió para que ellos se metieran dentro, una vez que el ascensor llegó a su destino los dos chicos salieron y se fueron a la oficina de Trunks, una vez dentro de la oficina Goten fue a ver al loro que lo tenía al lado del gran ventanal

-siempre quise tener un loro-dijo con sarcasmo Trunks

-y que nombre le has puesto?

-le iba a poner tu nombre-Goten le miró-pero luego pensé que seguro le gustaría mas otro nombre como Doby

-bonito nombre-dijo Goten -y que es lo que me querías enseñar?-Trunks se dirigió a su mesa y de unos de los cajones sacó un portátil, que el chico de cabellos negro reconoció como suyo

-ayer por la noche antes de irme fui a tu oficina y lo vi … entonces decidí traerlo y guardarlo aquí … toma -Trunks le dio el portátil a Goten

-gracias

-el mío no lo encuentro-dijo Trunks y Goten se puso pálido

-a lo mejor lo has puesto en otro lugar

-lo dudo, pero si alguien lo ha cogido y lo lee, me enfadaría mucho sea quien sea

-tampoco hace falta llegar a tal extremo … recuerdo que me dijiste que tenías tus ligues, no creo que sea tan importante

-a lo mejor para ti no, pero para mi si es importante

-preguntaré si alguien lo ha visto … ah otra cosa, mi madre me ha dicho que la gustaría que me viniera a vivir a la ciudad … tengo el presentimiento que se quiere deshacer de mi

-mi madre también me lo ha dicho, dice que quiere que tu madre y ella nos vengamos a vivir juntos a la ciudad

-es lo que me ha dicho mi madre … a saber lo que están tramando

-seguro que nada … además mi madre no sabe que tú y yo estamos juntos, y si lo supiera no lo aceptaría

-y tú que opinas de que nos vallamos a vivir juntos?-dijo Goten con algo de timidez y agarrando la mano de Trunks

-por mi no hay ningún problema, a ti te gustaría vivir conmigo?-Goten sonrió

-me encantaría … cuando Jon me pedía que viviera con él-Trunks se enfadó-yo le decía que no por que no estaba preparado … pero contigo es diferente-Trunks se suavizó y sonrió-por que a ti te amo y a él no lo amaba

-yo también te amo, peque-dijo Trunks dándole un beso rápido en los labios-pues cuando quieras empezamos a buscar un apartamento para los dos

-conociendo a tu madre y a la mía seguro que ellas lo habrán buscado

-seguro que si … y para decirlas que no … si los dos saiyans que son sus esposos son los mas poderosos del universo les tienen miedo para ir en contra de ellas

-llamaré a mi madre y la diré

-yo haré lo mismo -dijo Trunks sentándose en la silla de su mesa

-me voy, tengo cosas que hacer … luego nos vemos-se despidió Goten y salió de la oficina, marcharse a su oficina, durante el trayecto llamó a su madre para decirla que se iba a ir a vivir con Trunks y ella le felicitó y le dijo que Bulma y ella encontraría un sitio perfecto para ellos dos para vivir, cuando Goten llegó a su oficina primero saludó a July y después se sentó en su silla y sacó el portátil de Trunks-ahora no se como voy hacer para poner en su lugar el ordenador de Trunks … si se entera que lo cogí sin su permiso se enfadará y después me matará … bueno es igual-Goten abrió el portátil y se metió en la carpeta personal y fue al diario para seguir leyendo-esto es del sábado-y sin mas empezó a leer

**Diario**

_Como puedes notar querido diario ahora no me encuentro muy bien, nunca pensé que el novio de Goten fuera Jon, antes no le soportaba pues ahora menos … empezaré desde el principio … el día comenzó bien mi padre me pidió que entrenara y yo acepte sin protestar ya que quería descargar todo el enfado que tenía desde hace día, bueno acabé bastante golpeado pero mi adrenalina que tenía desde hace día se fue, llegó la noche y Marggi vino a buscarme para salir de fiesta y mi madre pensó que estábamos juntos pero yo le dije que éramos amigos, cuando llegamos a la discoteca asta que vino a July diciendo cosas de un tío que le metió la lengua asta la garganta y después la dejo por otro tío y empezó a decir que los bisexuales éramos unos viciosos yo me callé solo por el simple hecho que ella no sabe que yo lo soy, la cuestión que todos los empleados no debe de saber si soy aquello o lo otro, es que no les importa, siguiendo con lo que estaba diciendo July vino y al cabo del rato ella llamó a Goten y a su novio, mi sorpresa fue que ese novio era mas ni menos que Jon, la verdad es que me aguante las ganas de reír y las ganas de darle una paliza a ese tío, recuerdo que Goten me dijo que llevaba con él seis meses mas o menos pues ese tío que es su novio le hizo los cuernos conmigo hace unos cinco y después Goten se los hizo conmigo, es mucha coincidencia pero bueno yo estoy seguro que ese Jon le ha hecho los cuernos muchas mas veces por que yo mismo le he visto con otros, bueno cuando llegaron Jon no me dejaba de mirar como yo a él no me iba a dejar intimidad por ese, aunque se dio una gran sorpresa que yo era el amigo de Goten ya que a él nunca le dije mi nombre y Goten si habla de mi es por mi nombre, la verdad es que Jon y Goten podríamos decir que discutieron por mi, aunque me alegré, Jon se fue por un asunto y July y Marggi se fueron a bailar, entonces Goten y yo discutimos, la verdad es que me duele que no confíe en mi nos conocemos desde que éramos niños y nunca le traicionado, es verdad que me conoce como yo a él pero nunca en mi vida jugaría con sus sentimientos como no quiero que jueguen con los míos, cuando discutimos yo me fui dejándolo solo, vi a un tío y me puse a bailar con él entonces miré a Goten, solo le quería hacer lo que él decía de mi, y entonces besé a ese tío en la pista de baile, después de acabar de besarle miré a Goten y vi que estaba llorando y me sentí la persona mas miserable del mundo y me fui de la pista de baile para estar solo y pensando que le había dado la razón en lo que Goten pensaba de mi sin serlo, la verdad es que me dolió verlo llorar mas que los golpes me dio Buu en el pasado o en los entrenamientos con mi padre, al cabo del rato vino Marggi e intento consolarme entonces en esos momentos pienso como no pude enamorarme de una chica como ella, es una pena que nadie pueda elegir de quien se enamora, después de estar mas calmado me fui a la casa para estar solo y pensar, ahora mismo estoy mal como los últimos días, pero creo que debería decirle a Goten el tipo de novio que tiene, sinceramente no le conviene y si cree que yo utilizo a las personas a ese tipo no lo conoce ya que yo lo conozco desde hace muchos años, como que es el hijo de la competencia de la Corporación Capsula … bueno te dejo es bastante tarde y debo dormir _

Trunks Brief

**Fin diario **

-si me fuera dicho algo lo mas seguro es que no le fuera creído -dijo Goten y entonces al final escribió, _" si yo pudiera elegir de quien enamorarme te elegiría a ti" _y después de escribir cerró el portátil y lo guardó -debería devolvérselo … ya no pienso leer mas-y en ese momento alguien apareció en su despacho cuando July entró

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-gritó July al ver una persona que aparecía de la nada

-papa, cuantas veces debo decirte que no hagas eso-dijo Goten-July no te preocupes, él es mi padre-la chica vio al hombre con algo de miedo

-hola mi nombre es Goku

-Os parecéis mucho

-normal, por eso es mi hijo

-papa, me puedes decir a que has venido?

-lo que pasa es que tu madre ha ido donde Bulma, pero se ve que Vegeta se ha ido con Bra de compras … y como me aburro estando con Bulma y Chichi he decidido hacerte una visita-dijo feliz Goku

-tienes un padre muy gracioso Goten-dijo July-aunque es una pena que no este viudo

-oye July no te pases

-de acuerdo

-una vez lo estuve-Goten y July miraron a Goku sin entender-eso de viudo

-a si … entonces estás casado por segunda vez con otra mujer-dijo July y Goten negaba con la cabeza

-no-dijo Goku-estoy casado con la misma mujer

-entonces no entiendo … ya se … lo que te pasa es que su mujer a muerto y no la puedes olvidar por eso dices eso … pero no te preocupes yo puedo hacer que la olvides

-July!-dijo Goten enfadado

-Chichi no está muerta … murió hace años cuando Buu … pero resucitó … creo que tendrías algún problema con ella si te acercas a mi … por que ella sabe luchar y creo que te haría daño … y el otro día que fuimos de compras una mujer se me acercó diciéndome algo a si como lo que tú me has dicho, y la pegó una paliza que la llevaron a un hospital

-yo te aconsejo lo mismo July-dijo Goten riéndose por la cara que llevaba la chica de asustada

-yo también haría algo a si por que no me quitaran un hombre a si … pero que es eso que murió y después resucitó -dijo July sin comprender

-cuando una persona muere es que su vida acabado-dijo Goku

-se que es morir … lo de resucitar

-por que le han dado la vida-continuó Goten con una sonrisa

-como una persona muerta puede resucitar-dijo July enfadada

-a eso-dijo Goku-es sencillo, por las bolas de dragón, reúnes las siete y te aparece el dragón mágico y luego puedes pedir dos deseos

-a es eso-dijo July-como queréis que me crea algo a si

-mira, podríamos ir a buscar las bolas de dragón para que veas el dragón mágico-dijo Goku-que decís

-papa, no creo que sea el momento

-Goten si no vamos no me lo creeré y pensaré que me habéis mentido-dijo July

-de acuerdo-dijo Goten-yo de niño iba mucho a buscar las bolas mágicas con Trunks

-Trunks también sabe de esto?-dijo July sorprendida

-de que crees que nos conocemos-dijo Goten

-pues chicos si me tocáis iremos a la Corporación Capsula a por el radar de las bolas-dijo Goku

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo July

-July, haz lo que yo hago-dijo Goten tocando a su padre y la chica hizo lo mismo y en un momento los tres desaparecieron de lugar para aparecer en la casa de Bulma -has visto July

-como lo has hecho … eres un mago?-dijo July sorprendida a Goku

-no soy ningún mago-dijo Goku-esto se hace percibiendo energía

-ah-dijo July

-no sabes lo que es energía-dijo Goten

-no-dijo July

-otro día telo explicaré

-sois unas personas muy extrañas-dijo July

-no me digas que piensas que es un truco-dijo Goku y July le miró con una sonrisa-eres igual que Satán

-Satán es el gran salvador de la Tierra … nos ha salvado de muchos peligros … por eso creo en todo lo que dice

-ha veces no debes de creer en todo lo que te dice Satán-susurró Goten

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo July sin entender

-será mejor que vallamos a por el radar-dijo Goku y su hijo y July le siguieron buscando a Bulma que esta no estaba en su casa, el saiyan fue al laboratorio donde estaba el Dr Brief y este les dio el radar de las bolas de dragón y los tres se fueron en busca de las bolas mágicas con una aeronave ya que July no sabía volar

Continuará ……………………………


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Goku, Goten y July estaban en el bosque buscando una bola de dragón

-y cuando se consiguen las siete bolas, que es lo que pasa?-dijo July

-aparece un dragón y le puedes pedir un deseo-dijo Goku

-De veras-dijo July-yo le pediría un novio atractivo

-recuerdo cuando conocí a Bulma también quería algo a si-dijo Goku con una sonrisa

-la bola debe de estar cerca de aquí-dijo Goten

-La encontré-dijo July con felicidad y Goku y Goten se acercaron a la chica que esta les enseño una piedra-habéis visto que lista soy

-eso es una piedra-dijo Goten-una bola de dragón es naranja, brilla y tiene estrellas

-en ningún momento me habéis dicho como era-dijo enfadada July, Goku se alejo de los dos chicos y al cabo del rato volvió

-esto es una bola de dragón-dijo Goku enseñando la bola naranja a la chica y ella la cogió asombrada

-es preciosa-dijo July y después de observar la bola durante unos segundos miró a Goten-oye Goten, tú que le pedirías al dragón?

-no se, además lo tengo todo-dijo Goten

-y tú, Goku?-dijo July

-yo si las busco es para pasar el tiempo, pero es mejor llamar al dragón para una emergencia -dijo Goku

-como vosotros no tenéis ningún deseo, le pediremos un novio atractivo para mi-dijo July feliz

-será mejor que sigamos buscando-dijo Goten

-otra cosa Goten-dijo July-como he podido ver que tu padre y tú sabéis volar, me gustaría que me enseñaras, sería posible, es que se ve tan divertido poder volar … Trunks también sabe?

-si, Trunks sabe volar-dijo Goten-y lo de enseñarte, otro día, vale?

-claro-dijo July-tengo tantas ganas de volar por los aires como un pájaro

-será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Goten subiendo a la aeronave y los otros dos le siguieron, pasaron todo el día buscando las bolas de dragón que al final consiguieron cinco, como estaba anocheciendo decidieron dejar de buscar las bolas e ir a la Corporación Capsula, los tres llegaron a la casa de Bulma con la técnica de Goku, cuando llegaron vieron a Chichi y Trunks enfadados

-se puede saber donde estabais-dijo Trunks

-es que-dijo Goten sin saber que decir

-Goku, como te fuiste sin decir nada-dijo Chichi

-bueno, lo que pasa es que-dijo Goku sin saber que decir, July se acercó a Goten

-esa mujer morena es tu madre-dijo July en un susurro para que lo escuchara solo Goten pero lo escucharon todos

-si-dijo Goten-por que?

-es que no tiene pinta de estar muerta-dijo July y todo se sorprendieron menos Vegeta que sonrió

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Chichi enfadada

-es que dijeron que estaba muerta o algo a si-dijo July algo asustada por que Chichi se la acercó enfadada

-que Goku te ha dicho que estoy muerta-dijo Chichi-eso quiere decir que has querido ligarte a mi esposo

-la verdad es que si-dijo July-pero también intenté ligarme a Goten y a Trunks … la cuestión que si me ligué a Trunks

-eres una buscona-dijo Chichi y agarró a July por el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba -no me gusta que se acerquen a mi querido esposo mujeres como tú, pero si intentas coquetearle te mataré, lo has entendido

-mama, suéltala-dijo Goten intentando que suelte su madre a su compañera de trabajo-la estás asfixiando -Chichi soltó a July que esta se agarraba el cuello

-July prométeme que no te vas acercar a mi padre-dijo Goten

-te lo prometo-dijo July-será mejor que valla para casa … me voy, adiós -la chica se fue como alma que lleva el diablo

-ahora me vas ha decir donde habéis estado-dijo Trunks-tú y July os habéis ido sin decir nada

-lo que pasa que mi padre vino diciendo que se aburría con mi madre y Bulma-dijo Goten-entonces decidimos para que no se aburra ir a buscar las bolas de dragón, y como July estaba con nosotros pues no la llevamos … solo hemos conseguido cinco, solo espero que mañana no se acuerde July, por que si no mañana tendremos que ir a buscar las dos que faltan para que vea el dragón, la cuestión es que ha estado muy pesadita con su deseo

-también por enseñarla a volar-dijo Goku

-si, es verdad-dijo Goten

-y que deseo quiere-dijo Trunks

-quiere que el dragón le desee un novio atractivo-dijo Goku-es igual que Bulma

-pero yo lo he conseguido sin la ayuda del dragón-dijo Bulma

-será mejor que vallamos a casa, aún tengo que hacer la cena-dijo Chichi

-no hace falta-dijo Bulma-quedaros aquí, seguro que ha Vegeta le encantará que Goku se quede a cenar, al igual que Trunks le encantará que Goten se quede también … ahora que pienso, quedaros a dormir también, a si Chichi podemos hablar de muchas cosas, sobre todo del apartamento que hemos visto para que Trunks y Goten se vallan a vivir juntos

-como que habéis ido a ver un apartamento para nosotros-dijo Trunks

-por que vosotros estáis muy ocupados con el trabajo-dijo Chichi

-valla, hermanito, que escondido tenías que te ibas a vivir con Goten-dijo Bra con picardía

-a sido cosa de mama-dijo Trunks -yo no he tenido nada que ver

-Si claro-dijo Bra-y seguro que estas encantado

-no te metas en mis asuntos-dijo Trunks enfadado

-Trunks no trates a si a tu hermana-dijo Bulma

-la que a empezado a sido ella -dijo Trunks y Bra sacó la lengua a su hermano mayor

-mirar el lado bueno de eso de iros a vivir juntos-dijo Vegeta y todos le miraron-no tendréis que aguantar a esas dos terrícolas agresivas

-Vegeta yo no soy agresiva-dijo Bulma enfadada

-yo tampoco soy nada agresiva, soy muy pacífica -dijo Chichi indignada

-si claro-dijo Vegeta mirando para otro lado -ya lo hemos visto antes

-y si comemos -dijo Goku para calmar los ánimos -tengo hambre

-yo también tengo hambre-dijo Goten y las dos mujeres se fueron a la cocina para preparar la cena

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En un lugar de la ciudad se encontraba Gohan con una mujer rubia con pelo largo, ojos verdes y muy atractiva

-pues eso tienes que hacer-dijo Gohan-lo has entendido

-si, lo he entendido-dijo la mujer-debo ligarme y acostarme con el presidente de la Corporación Capsula y sacar fotos de los dos en ese momento

-espero que lo hagas bien-dijo Gohan-ya que te pago mucho dinero

-si lo se-dijo la mujer viendo una foto que tenía en sus manos-es un chico muy atractivo … será muy fácil, a mi no se me escapa ningún hombre

-pues que a si sea-dijo Gohan-otra cosa … tú y yo no nos hemos visto nunca y no nos conocemos de nada

-lo se-dijo la mujer y Gohan se fue dejando a la mujer con una sonrisa pícara-Trunks Brief serás mío

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó y Trunks y Goten se fueron al trabajo y cada uno a su respectivo lugar, Goten llegó a su oficina y allí le esperaba July

-buenos días Goten-dijo July con una sonrisa

-buenos días-contestó Goten -que quieres-dijo después de notar que la chica no dejaba de mirarle

-no crees que deberíamos ir a buscar las bolas mágicas para ver ese dragón -dijo July acercándose a Goten con cara de niña buena

-buen-dijo Goten-creo que deberías de preguntarle a Trunks … si … a él le debes de preguntar

-de acuerdo-dijo July marchándose del lugar con rapidez

-esta chica es muy extraña-susurró Goten cuando estaba solo en su oficina

July subió con el ascensor a la última planta donde estaba la oficina de Trunks, cuando llegó donde estaba la secretaria del presidente ella llamó si podía entrar y el presidente la dejó entrar, una vez dentro July vio que Trunks estaba acompañado de una mujer rubia con pelo largo y muy atractiva

-señor presidente si está reunido no quería molestarle-dijo July

-no te preocupes-dijo Trunks-ella es Susy y ha venido para que hablemos de negocios-la mujer rubia con pelo largo miró a July con una sonrisa forzada que la chica notó

-en cantada de conocerla-dijo July

-lo mismo digo yo-contestó Susy

-que es lo que me querías decir-dijo Trunks y notando el chico que July no dejaba de mirar a la otra mujer

-no era nada importante-dijo July viendo como la mujer rubia volvió a mirar a Trunks de una forma coqueta -cuando acabe de estar reunido con la señora volveré

-como quieras-dijo Trunks y July se fue pensativa dejando a Trunks con la mujer a solas, July se fue a su lugar de trabajo pensativa asta que llegó sin darse cuenta

-July te ocurre algo-dijo Goten que la vio extraña y decidió acercarse -estás pálida-la chica lo miró

-es que he visto una mujer en el despacho de Trunks que me resulta familiar-dijo July pensativa

-seguramente es alguna persona que has visto en las reuniones de negocios-dijo Goten

-puede ser-dijo July-pero algo me dice que algo va ocurrir

-no lo creo … y no te preocupes-dijo Goten marchándose a su oficina, estuvieron trabajando asta tarde pero July estaba mas pensativa en la mujer que había visto y Goten esto lo notó -por lo menos se ha olvidado el asunto de las bolas de dragón-susurró Goten con una sonrisa y en ese momento sonó el teléfono y el chico lo cogió -si

-_hola Goten soy Trunks-_dijo el chico por la otra línea

-hola Trunks-dijo Goten -pensaba que hoy no iba a escuchar tu voz en lo que queda de día

-_te llamaba por que voy a salir a una cena de negocios y no se si llegaré tarde_

-no te preocupes, pero me fuera gustado pasar un tiempo juntos … mi madre me llamó diciendo que mañana no hagas planes por que nos va enseñar el apartamento que han encontrado para que vivamos

_-no te preocupes no haré planes a si no tendrás que cargar con mi madre y la tuya _

_-_me ha dicho que nos gustará y que podríamos ir a vivir cuando queramos

-_cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza a ellas dos no hay nadie que se lo quite_

_-_tienes razón … bueno será mejor que lo dejemos para que puedas irte a tu reunión

-_nos vemos mañana … y recuerda que te amo_

-yo también te amo … adiós-y colgó el teléfono Goten, el chico de cabellos negros salió de la oficina para irse a su casa a descansar, al otro día el chico se levantó y se fue al trabajo, cuando llegó fue todo como siempre asta la hora de salir por que había quedado para ver el apartamento, Trunks llegó algo mas tarde al lugar donde iba a ser su nuevo hogar, Goten como las dos mujeres notaron que el chico de cabellos lila estaba distraído y distante con Goten, pero el chico mas joven lo pasó por alto, al final decidieron irse a vivir juntos en ese mismo apartamento al día siguiente, pasaron los días asta una semana y Goten notó que Trunks estaba diferente con él y a veces se quedaba en la oficina asta tarde, asta que un día Chichi llamó a su hijo que había recibido un sobre, Goten salió del trabajo y fue directamente a la casa de sus padres para recoger el sobre, una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos se fue a su casa, cuando llegó se sentó y abrió el sobre con la intriga de saber que era, una vez abierto vio que se trataba de unas fotos, pero no eran unas fotos cualquiera eran de una mujer rubia con Trunks juntos besándose y haciendo sexo, Goten al verlas se les cayeron de las manos y con lágrimas en los ojos , se levantó con lentitud para salir del apartamento e irse a la casa de sus padres, el chico estaba pálido cuando llegó a la montaña Paoz y fue directo a su antiguo cuarto para después tumbarse en la cama boca abajo y llorando, Goku y Chichi vieron a Goten extraño e intentaron hablar con él pero no fue posible y decidieron dejarlo, en cambio Trunks llegó a su apartamento notó que Goten no estaba, notó que era raro por que el chico de cabellos negros si salía antes iba directo a su casa que compartían, Trunks se fue a su cuarto y después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa se sentó en el sofá, el chico empezó a preocuparse al ver que su novio no llegaba a la casa, es cuando notó algo en el suelo, sin pensarlo lo cogió notando que eran unas fotos, cuando vio las fotos se quedó en shock, ya que era él con una mujer teniendo relaciones sexuales, ahora entendía por que Goten no estaba en casa y supo que tenía de habérselo dicho al momento lo que pasó con Susy

Continuará ………………………

_Aquí he traído el siguiente capítulo que espero que os haya gustado ... perdón por las faltas de ortografía _


End file.
